A Dense Mask
by DispatchesFromDistrict7
Summary: When the rug is ripped out from under Katniss' Capitol life due to a horrible misunderstanding, she decides to go back home again to District 12, where she has fond memories including the boy she left behind, Peeta Mellark. An Everlark interpretation of the English fairy tale, "Cap O' Rushes." Written for the THG Fairy Tale Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_Pride works frequently under a dense mask, and will often assume the garb of humility._ - Adam Clarke

Chapter 1

Nothing about her life felt like much of a challenge. Katniss pulled the bowstring taut and released her arrow, hitting the wild turkey directly in the eye, her aim true as always. She wished that she could credit her skill, but the turkey just stood there. The animals on the game preserve outside the Capitol had no fear of humans. Capitol citizens hunted at the preserve for leisure and most wanted the guarantee of a successful hunt. Katniss couldn't understand how they found satisfaction in that, but then she remembered hunting as a young girl back in District 12.

Before moving to the Capitol, Katniss and her father often went out on Sundays to hunt. Theron Everdeen's wage at the coalmine was not adequate to feed a family of four. In most mining families both parents worked, but Katniss' mother, Violet, had become sick with a lingering illness when Katniss was eight. So on Sundays, Hazelle Hawthorne came to take care of her mother and watch her younger sister Primrose, while Katniss and Theron spent the day in the woods gathering plants and hunting game. Her father taught her how to be respectful in hunting. The animals would feed them today, but in the future, their own flesh would fertilize the grasses nourishing their query's descendants. It was important to make the kill as quick and painless as possible. Her father taught her how to be silent. The game tasted much better if it wasn't stressed before the kill. Her query always had a chance to get away if she failed. Her father showed her how to gather dandelions, herbs and the tuberous roots for which she was named. He taught her which berries were safe to harvest and which to avoid. "Never eat those!" Theron Everdeen had instructed as he pointed out the nightlock berry, which looked remarkably like a blueberry in outside appearance but had a bright red flesh.

Katniss missed her Sundays with her father. About a year after her mother died, when she was twelve, Theron Everdeen learned that his maternal grandfather passed on, leaving him the family fortune. There had been a long estrangement in her father's family. Katniss' great grandparents did not approve of Theron's father marrying their daughter, a breach they failed to mend prior to her grandparent's deaths. The stubborn pride of her great grandfather, Coriolanus Snow, prevented him from forgiving his daughter and reaching out to Theron. Coriolanus died a rich but lonely old man with only his beloved roses for company. Within a month of her great grandfather's passing, Theron had moved their family to the Capitol and life changed.

Life in the Capitol brought new obligations for Theron. While he no longer had to worry about putting food on the table, he did have to worry about the estate and his employees. These obligations often got in the way of spending time with Katniss and Prim. Despite that, Katniss was proud of her father. He took his new responsibilities as an employer seriously, prioritizing his people at the same level as his profits. Her family's company continued to flourish, while creating and maintaining a loyal workforce. While the company did take a considerable portion of Theron's time, he still made a monthly date with Katniss, where they would hunt together, just the two of them, at the game preserve. The first time they went hunting at the preserve Theron commented that it was like shooting fish in a barrel. Katniss agreed but it was their special time together.

Today she was at the game preserve by herself unfortunately. Work had called her father away at the last moment. Katniss was disappointed over this, but she understood and hoped they could reschedule their hunt for next week. Besides, today was her father's birthday, and they had a special dinner planned.

Suddenly realizing the time, Katniss hurried over to the game preserve attendant who had retrieved her turkey. She instructed the attendant that she didn't want to have the bird stuffed. Rather, she wanted it processed for eating, plucked and gizzards removed but also packaged for delivery. The gizzards were for Prim's cat Buttercup, a cantankerous old beast of a cat. He didn't particularly care for Katniss, nor she him, but he adored Prim. Gizzards were how Katniss brokered peace with the darn cat. Otherwise, she was likely to find one of her favorite books chewed up.

The attendant, who was new, gave her an odd look before walking away with the bird. Most people stuffed their kills as trophies, as they didn't care for the taste of game, but her family loved wild turkey and venison.

Katniss hurried back to the preserve's clubhouse and found her driver. She needed to get home and prepare for her father's birthday dinner. She was late.

* * *

"Katniss! Where have you been? You should have been home an hour ago," fussed her stepmother, Effie, who had married Theron almost two years ago.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of the time." Katniss apologized.

"Well, dinner is in an hour. I hope you can be ready. It is important to maintain a schedule. "

Katniss gave her stepmother a wide, closed mouth smile that didn't reach her eyes and a nod before running up the stairs.

"Katniss, slow down. Running is very unbecoming of a lady."

Rolling her eyes, Katniss slowed her pace. Her stepmother was always picking at her behavior. Effie was determined to mold Katniss into a woman that people would never guess was born in one of the "outlying districts". Meanwhile Katniss liked herself well enough and didn't see the point in making a change.

Entering her suite, she put down her bow and quiver, which her father had given her this year in honor of her eighteenth birthday. The quiver was beautiful crafted, covered in tanned leather embossed with a mockingjay, a bird that not only sings beautifully but also learns new songs after only hearing a tune once or twice. Katniss smiled to herself as she lightly brushed the leather. She carefully removed her leather hunting jacket, which was a little too big as it used to be her father's. He and Effie offer to buy her a new jacket on a regular basis but Katniss would have none of that. Effie threatened to throw the jacket out, but her father stopped her. The truth is Theron was pleased that Katniss loved the jacket so much and it wasn't as if it was in bad shape. It just wasn't the current fashion. He had used the same jacket hunting in District 12.

Katniss shed the remainder of her clothes quickly and walked into her bathroom toward the large marble tiled shower. She selected her shower settings with a push of a few buttons. She stepped under the steaming water. After a moment, a stream of lavender scented soap and shampoo were dispensed. She raised her arms and scrubbed her hair as shower brushes buffed the skin of her body. She was never going to get used to Capitol showers. Katniss always chose lavender over the more popular scents of rose or jasmine. It reminded her of her home in District 12, where they had grown the herb in their small garden and used it to scent their baths on special occasions. After her body was scrubbed and buffed, the water turned cooler and she rinsed the soap from her body and hair. After the shower turned off, she stepped out of the shower into a stream of hot air that dried her body and placed her hand in a device that through some miracle instantly dried and straightened her hair.

Katniss walked over to the vanity in the corner of her bathroom and sat down. She could have called for her maid, Lavinia, but she'd rather have a few more moments to herself. With deft fingers, she began braiding her hair. She braided two Dutch braids, one on each side of her head, keeping the braids loose at the top of her head and tightening near the nape. She then coiled the two braids at the nape of her neck and pinned them into place. The look was soft around her face. Katniss pulled loose a few face framing tendrils. She knew that she favored her father in most of her looks, but she was happy that she had inherited her mother's hair texture, as opposed to Theron's unruly curls. This particular style was one her father loved her mother to wear when she was alive. Katniss was not much into makeup, so she selected a lightweight berry gloss. She lined her eyes and added a little mascara. Katniss smiled at herself in the mirror, pleased with her look. She was not overdone as so many people in the Capitol were. Her stepmother, Effie, liked to cake makeup on.

Katniss strolled into the bedroom and checked the time. She still had fifteen minutes until dinner. From her bureau, she grabbed a pair of lacey boy short panties and stepped into them. The dress she was wearing tonight did not lend itself to wearing a bra and thankfully Katniss was small chested enough that she really didn't need one.

Her dress was hanging on the door of her closet, as she had sent it to be pressed earlier in the day. She removed the dress from the hanger and carefully stepped into it, zipping the side zipper. The dress floated on green silk, with a bias cut that hugged close to her tiny waist and the flare of her hips. The wide V shaped cut bodice of the dress met at her shoulders and loosely draped across her chest before gathering at the waist. It had long spaghetti straps down her back, as the dress left most of her back exposed. It gathered to hug her hips in artful folds that crisscrossed her lower back and hips before the skirt gently flared, draping around her ankles. Looking at herself in the full-length mirror, Katniss felt like one of the wood nymphs or faeries that she read about in the some of the ancient tales found in their library. She stepped into a pair of strappy sandals with only a small one-inch heel. She hated wearing anything higher than that, as it made her feel clumsy. With one last glance in the mirror, she glided out of her suite and down the stairs for her father's birthday dinner.

Entering the drawing room, Katniss spotted her sister Primrose seated on the settee with Buttercup on her lap as she chatted with Effie, who was eyeing the beast as it shed on Prim's pretty periwinkle chiffon dress. Chuckling to herself Katniss walked over to her father who was pouring himself a pre-dinner scotch.

"Hello, Papa. Happy birthday!" She smiled at him as he looked up from the small bar.

"There's my little mockingjay! Give me a hug." Theron grinned at his daughter.

Katniss walked up to him as he bent down so she could hug him and kiss his cheek.

"How was your hunt today? Did you get anything good?"

Katniss chuckled. "You know I did. Expect to eat turkey later this week."

"That will be something to look forward to. I heard we are having venison tonight, also thanks to you. You are a good daughter. Keeping her poor papa fed in his favorite foods. I'm sorry I missed going hunting with you today."

"It's alright, Papa. I understand. I just hope you were able to take care of the problem at work, so it won't get in the way of your rain check for next week." Katniss teased.

For a brief moment, Katniss saw the light darken in her father's eyes and his smile drop before he said, "It was nothing I won't be able to take care of. We are definitely on for next week." Then he gave her another smile and suggested, "Let's go see what Effie and Prim are up to."

Katniss was a little concerned but she knew her father didn't like to discuss work problems, so she nodded in agreement and let the matter drop. They strolled over to Effie and Prim.

"Katniss," Effie trilled. "You look stunning in that dress. It's one of Cinna's isn't it?" Effie paused just a second before continuing, "Of course, it's Cinna's. You really should have let them make it a little longer so you could wear a taller heel with it."

Fashion was very important to Effie, which dictated tall platform heels to make up for Katniss' petite stature. Katniss nodded saying, "Maybe you are right," as she had long ago decided it was easier to verbally agree with her stepmother than to argue. Afterwards she did what she wanted to do.

Katniss glanced at her sister whose eyes were dancing over the exchange. The two of them could communicate silently with a few looks.

Suddenly, the door to the drawing room opened announcing that dinner was ready to be served. The family walked to the dining room and seated themselves around the table. Katniss looked at the beautifully set table and was happy to see that Effie had instructed that the extra leaves be removed to make a more intimate family dinner. Effie had wanted to throw Theron a large dinner party, but Theron insisting on a small family dinner with his girls.

The family made small talk through the first course discussing their previous week, as it had been several days since they had all had a chance to dine together. During the soup course, Effie reviewed the social events that she expected everyone to participate in over the next few weeks. She informed Katniss and Prim when it was okay to skip an event, often because a person's lack of importance in their community, and when it was mandatory. Katniss mentally groaned at the list of engagements. Theron smiled at his wife indulgently. Soon the main course was served, venison with roasted root vegetables and asparagus covered in hollandaise sauce. Prim shared a funny story about her goat, Lady, who was part of her personal menagerie that she kept on the estate. Everyone chuckled.

"Oh this is a good birthday dinner," laughed Theron. "Do you know what would make this birthday dinner perfect?"

"What would that be dear?" Effie inquired.

Theron sat back in his chair and requested, "Tell me how much you love me."

Prim immediately piped up, "I love you more than all the animals in the world."

"That is something daughter. Thank you. I love you that much too." Theron grinned at his youngest child. Considering how much Prim loved her animals, it said a lot.

Next Effie offered, "If you were coal, my love for you would transform you into a pearl."

The family chuckled over that. Especially since pearls come from oysters and she was mixing up with the myth that diamonds come from coal. However, it was the thought that counted and no one had the heart to correct Effie for her mistake.

"Oh thank you my darling. I love you very much. Now Katniss, what do you have to say to me."

Katniss paused. She was often uncomfortable expressing herself in words, as she'd rather show her love through action. She wanted to say something clever, something that expressed her deep devotion for her father. She looked around the table at the expectant faces, and then at the food in front of them, when an idea popped into her head.

"Papa, I love you like venison loves salt." Katniss smiled at Theron, her love for her father shining through her eyes.

Unfortunately, her words blinded Theron. His face darkened before turning red. He was silent for several moments before he finally said, "How could I have been so deceived? To have such an ungrateful daughter. You have insulted me."

Katniss froze at the coldness in her father's voice. She did not understand how he could have misunderstood her. She tried to interrupt, "But Papa."

"Enough out of you. I want you out of this house."

"Papa, please listen to me." Katniss insisted.

Theron stood up abruptly. "You have ten minutes to gather your things and leave. I have provided a roof over your head and this is the love you show me." Theron marched out of the room.

Katniss sat at the table stunned. Effie was crying off to the side. Prim walked around the table to her sister to give her a hug. None at the table could understand what had just happened, as they all knew that Katniss loved her father deeply. Theron did occasionally exhibit a temper but never with his girls.

With a shaky breath Effie advised, "You better go tonight. I'm sure your father will calm down tomorrow. He clearly did not understand what you meant. Honestly I'm not sure either, but I know you love your father."

Suddenly the butler entered the dining room. "I'm sorry Miss Katniss, but your father said I was to escort you out of the house within the next ten minutes."

"Katniss, we must hurry and get your things," Prim insisted as helped pull out the chair, assisting Katniss in standing. Prim grasped her hand and pulled her out of the dining room, down the hall and up the stairs.

As they entered her suite, Katniss finally managed to unfreeze, looking around the room frantically. She had no idea what to take with her. Prim told her she would be right back and ran out of the room. Katniss walked over to her closet and grabbed her leather jacket putting it on. She then slung her quiver of arrows over her back and grabbed her bow. She hoped she would be returning on the morrow, but just in case, this was what she wanted to keep.

She heard her door open and expected to see Prim's return, but it was the butler.

"It is time." He walked over to her. He was going to take her arm to guide her gently out of her home but Katniss shook her head at him. She lifted her chin, looked straight ahead and walked out of her suite, down the spiral staircase into the main hall. She had just reached the door when Prim came barreling down the stairs.

"Katniss. Wait."

Prim ran into her arms, hugging her tight. Prim pushed a small coin purse into her hand.

"No, Prim I can't."

"Yes, you can. Besides you can give it back to me tomorrow."

"I love you Prim, don't forget that."

Suddenly Katniss, found herself being escorted out the front door and through the main gate. She did not know where she was going to go. The most important people to Katniss were her family. She did not make friends easily. Her station in the Capitol meant that she had many acquaintances but not true friends.

Katniss walked to the part of town where it was common for people to be out all night partying. There was safety in numbers. She didn't converse with anyone. Occasionally people gave her strange looks, sometimes due to the fierce expression she held, other times due to her strange state of dress. It wasn't common for people to see a woman in an evening dress armed with a bow. She just walked and rehashed what had happened. She didn't understand how her father could have so grossly misunderstood. She felt betrayed. She also felt lonely. Life in the Capitol provided many material goods, but she missed the people she knew back in District 12. People like Madge, the mayor's daughter who sat with her at lunch and partnered with her in school. There was also a boy that she remembered. Peeta Mellark. They had become friends when he brought her bread after her mother died. He didn't offer her the false reassurances that so many others offered about things getting better. He just became a steady, warm presence in her life. She has missed him the most since they left six years ago.

Katniss walked all night. Around four in the morning, while she strolling through a park, she saw a dandelion peeking through the a couple large stones next to the path. Somehow, the gardeners had missed it. Looking at that dandelion, she came to a decision. If the gates of her father's estate were closed to her in the morning, somehow she was going back to District 12.

**A/N: Thank you Victorianoir for being an awesome beta and to Pookieh and Baronesskika for pre-reading.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Katniss pushed the buzzer of the gate. As she waited for someone to answer, she carefully removed her left foot from her shoe and rolled her ankle, trying to stretch her foot. She had been in her shoes way too long. Katniss really hated heels, even when they were low, such as the ones she was wearing. But after walking all night, her feet had had enough. She put her shoe back on and then worked the other foot.

"Hmmm. Why hasn't anyone answered?" she muttered. She pushed the buzzer again and waved her hand in front of the video camera.

She waited another minute before she decided that she'd had enough and began pressing the buzzer non-stop until someone answered. She was surprised to hear the butler's voice come through the intercom as it was outside the realm of his usual duties to answer the gate.

"I'm sorry Miss Katniss, we aren't allowed to admit you," he said in a very formal voice, which dropped at the very end revealing his discomfort. Katniss' face fell and her shoulders drooped as she deflated. She blinked rapidly. She squared her shoulders and reminded herself to be strong.

She sniffed before blanking her face. With a jut of her chin, she turned toward the camera, "Okay." As she was turning to leave she heard, "Stop. Wait."

"Unfortunately, we cannot admit you. However, there will be a car that is driving to town in five minutes time. Perhaps if you ask, they can give you a ride where you need to go," the butler's voice suggested.

She gave a curt nod and turned to wait. She blessed their butler. Sure enough, a car rolled around the corner in five minutes time. She climbed into the back seat and saw that it was their driver, Darius.

"Where to Miss Katniss?" he asked.

"Downtown near the train station."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you going to do?" Darius inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out." She had always liked Darius. He always had a friendly smile and was willing to share a joke. She was going to miss him.

They rode in silence and she took the opportunity to massage her sore feet.

"Darn heels," she muttered as she worked her arch and flexed her toes. She felt the car slow and put her shoes back on.

"We are here," announced Darius.

He attempted a final joke as he helped her out of the car, "You know what you remind me of? Back in school, we studied the ancient Greek gods and goddesses. You look like Diana in that dress with your bow."

Katniss offered a sad chuckle, "I imagine I'm a sight. Thank you. Take care of yourself."

"Miss Katniss, this sounds like goodbye. I know your papa will come around soon," he assured her.

"You are probably right." She nodded with a sad smile, since she really didn't believe it and as much as she loved her father, she was becoming very mad at him for his treatment of her.

She strolled slowly into the train station. With her head held high, she realized her dress was still gathering stares. It was 9 o'clock in the morning and she was still in evening attire. People probably thought that she was just now heading home. A frivolous socialite. She walked over to the train schedules and noticed the next train heading to District 12 would leave in two hours and found the price of the ticket. It was slightly more than the coin she had in the purse that Prim had given her. Katniss took a deep breath. "What am I going to do?"

Never one to sit idle, she decided to take a walk through the park next door. It held a beautiful rose garden dedicated to her great grandfather. He built rose gardens throughout the Capitol. She meandered along the paths until a small white dog suddenly began to dance around her heels.

"Chiffon stop! Why can't you behave like your brother Silk?" demanded a beautiful woman who was dressed in what Katniss assessed to be the forefront of Capitol fashion, if not a bit fashion forward. This woman set trends. "I am so sorry about my dog. He is so naughty. I was just trying to walk him before I had to board my train."

"It's really no problem," Katniss responded.

"You are awfully dressed up for this early hour? By the way, my name is Portia," said the woman.

Katniss only managed to squeak out, "Hello, I'm Katniss."

Portia exclaimed, "That is one of Cinna's creations is it not? Of course it is! I would recognize my brother's designs anywhere. I love how you paired it with that beautifully antiqued leather hunting jacket and the bow. He really must see this. Would you accompany me?"

Katniss blinked at the woman as she hooked her arm around Katniss' elbow and they started walking back toward the train station. Portia continued to compliment her, "Honestly, I never would have paired that dress with that jacket, but it really is a striking combination, especially with the accessories you chose. That beautiful quiver and bow. Brilliant. Really, that was a risk but it works. Cinna is going to be so excited."

Katniss nodded and allowed the woman to prattle on as she guided her back into the station toward one of the trains. She had nowhere else she had to be and she'd like to meet Cinna. She had been to his salon but had never actually met the man.

As they approached a private train car, Portia directed, "Please follow right behind me. It may take me a bit to wrangle my terrible little beasts into the car and I do not want them to snag the silk on your dress."

Katniss watched as Portia struggled to get both dogs to climb the small steps into the train car. Once in the car, Katniss heard the low timber of a man's voice, "Did the beasts behave?" The man was seated and concentrating on sketching. He hadn't looked up as he addressed the question to Portia.

"Oh, Silk was an angel as always, but Chiffon likes to find trouble. Today, he helped me find a pleasant surprise." Portia laughed and the man looked up and saw that Katniss was in the room. He stood. He was dressed in head-to-toe black. Simple, stark lines. On his large frame, it looked elegant. He placed the tablet and pencil down on a side table and approached the women.

"Hello, my name is Cinna and you look beautiful in my dress, but it's a little early in the day to be so dressed up, isn't it?" His eyes twinkled as he extended his hand.

Katniss blushed and shook his hand, "I'm Katniss Everdeen." She provided no further explanation.

"Cinna, look at how she has accessorized this dress. I knew you needed to meet her and see," added Portia.

"Hmmm. You are right. The distressed leather jacket really is striking. Interesting choice of accessories. But it works."

The warning whistle that the train would depart in ten minutes blew.

Portia groaned, "Oh shoot. It would be so good for us to be able to visit."

An idea occurred to Katniss so she inquired, "Where are you both going? I also plan to catch a train today."

"Oh, we could not ask you to come along. We are traveling to District 11 to attend our cousin's wedding. Where are you heading? District 1?" Portia asked. District 1 would be a good assumption as it was as far as most Capitol citizens would travel, unless there was some sort of familial connection to a more outlying district or they were vacationing on the beach in District 4.

"Actually, I'm heading to District 12. This train ride would get me almost there. I'd just have to catch another train for the last leg."

Cinna who had been watching the interplay between the two women said, "I find it hard to believe you are ready at this moment to take a train to District 11. Where are your bags?"

Katniss' face fell for a brief moment, revealing her sadness before her sunny mask slipped back into place. "What I have with me is what I'm bringing."

Cinna studied her with a critical eye that Katniss figured missed few things. "I'm sure there is a story behind that."

"Yes. During the journey I'd be happy to share it," responded Katniss.

He nodded, "Well, welcome aboard. Have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Do you have hot chocolate?"

"I can order it. It will just be a few minutes," he said before walking toward the back of the train car and picking up a telephone.

Katniss carefully removed her quiver and placed it beside her bow onto a table that looked out of the way. She removed her jacket and placed it on top of the rest of her belongings before she walked over to the seating area where Portia was curled up on a brown velvet settee with her two dogs. She took a seat in a cream-colored toile wingback chair positioned kitty-corner from Portia. Cinna joined the women moments later and settled into the large brown leather chair he had occupied earlier.

Before they could even start talking, a servant appeared and deposited a tray of croissants, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate. Cinna gestured to Katniss to help herself as he poured a cup of rich black coffee. Portia added cream and two lumps of sugar to a cup of tea. Katniss picked up her glass mug of hot chocolate, piled high with whip cream. She carefully took a sip and tasted a hint of cinnamon. Taking a spoon, she stirred in the whipped cream before taking a second sip. Putting it down on the side table, she helped herself to a croissant. After she took a bite, she realized how hungry she was. The last time she had eaten was dinner from the night before. She tore off a piece of croissant and dunked it into her hot chocolate before taking a bite. At his point, she caught the odd look Cinna and Portia had given her.

She chuckled. "Oh sorry. Where are my manners? My stepmother Effie always admonishes me when I do that. The habit started when I was a little girl, when my friend Peeta introduced me to how good bread tasted dipped in chocolate. It kind of stuck with me." She shrugged her shoulders and gave a half smile.

Sitting back in his chair Cinna scrutinized her. "So Katniss, how does a girl end up on a train heading to District 11 with only one of my gowns, a leather jacket, and a bow and quiver?"

"Well it began last night with a birthday dinner for my father. We were all describing how much we loved him. My stepmother, sister, and I. But I've never been very good with words. I'm better with action." She shrugs. "When it was my turn he misunderstood my meaning and took it as insult. What I had meant was that there was nothing that I loved more than him. He and my sister, Prim, are the most important people in my world. Life wouldn't be good without him in it." Her voice became shaky at this point and she took a deep breath before continuing, "He was so angry. I've never seen him that angry with my sister or me. I really don't understand it. Where that anger came from. It didn't make any sense. It still doesn't. Within ten minutes, I was forced to gather what I could and leave the house. I spent the night walking around the party district of the Capitol. Safety in numbers. Eventually I found myself wandering one of the parks and I decided that if he had not calmed down by the morning then I would go back to District 12 where I grew up."

Portia and Cinna looked at her with concern. Cinna quietly stated, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Me too. But I will be alright once I return home."

"Where is home? Your father's house in the Capitol or District 12?" Cinna inquired.

"It's where I make it," Katniss said with confidence.

"Good girl. I have a feeling you are going to be alright," said Cinna.

"How fortunate I ran into you, Katniss. We can take you most of the way," added Portia to which Katniss smiled in agreement.

"For that I'm grateful."

"Not to change the subject, but my sister was right about how perfect that gown pairs with the leather jacket. Would you mind putting the jacket back on and letting me sketch you?" Cinna requested.

"Sure." Katniss walked over to where she placed the jacket and put it on. Cinna then requested that she put on the quiver and bring back the bow as well, as he grabbed his sketchpad.

"How would you like me to stand?"

"I'm guessing you are a hunter?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Stand as you would if you were looking for and listening for prey."

Katniss attempted to get into the right position but she had never thought about it before. She felt stiff, unnatural. She saw that Cinna was already sketching away so he must be okay with her stance.

"Who did your hair?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I did. I styled it the way my mother used to wear her hair."

"It's beautiful. Classic really. And in almost perfect balance with your profile. You have clever fingers," he observed.

"Thank you."

"Now Katniss, how would you feel about notching an arrow? Just be careful to not release it in here."

She pulled an arrow from her quiver and drew the bowstring taught as he sketched. He made other requests over the next hour and drew her in a variety of poses. Finally, he shut his sketchbook.

"Thank you. You have inspired a lot of new ideas."

Katniss shrugged. It wasn't as if she had planned the outfit in any way.

"Where did you get your jacket?" Portia inquired as Katniss removed it and placed it back on the table, off to the side near her bow and quiver.

"Oh, it's just my father's old hunting jacket from before we moved to the Capitol. I love it."

"While it is a little large on you, it is a good look," complimented Portia.

Cinna continued to sketch while Portia and Katniss made small talk. It wasn't long before Katniss caught herself yawning.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. I'm never this sleepy," she apologized.

"There is no need to apologize. You must be exhausted. Why don't you curl up on the couch over there and take a nap," suggested Portia.

Katniss nodded and walked over to the couch in the back of the car to lie down. She woke later feeling incredibly groggy from having slept too long. At some point, someone had placed a blanket over her. She snuggled into it as she gathered her bearings before sitting up.

She saw Portia and Cinna quietly chatting with each other in the other seating area. She stretched her arms and removed the blanket.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head," Portia greeted warmly.

Katniss stood and shook out her skirt. Her dress was hopelessly wrinkled from napping in it. There wasn't much she could do about that. She joined them in the seating area and helped herself to some fruit and cheese on the coffee table. She was a light sleeper, but she really must have been tired in order to miss the delivery of more food.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Several hours. You must be making up for last night," answered Portia.

Katniss' eyes shot up. "Wow. I never nap that long. How long until we reach District 11?"

Cinna looked at his watch. "Sometime within the next hour. So what is your next step?"

"I hope I can catch a train today to District 12. I should have enough money to do that."

Cinna nodded, "Do you know when that train leaves?"

"No."

"Let me find out." Cinna slowly stood from his chair and sauntered toward the telephone, his movements purposeful but relaxed, much the way a large cat moves. He returned a few minutes later and settled back in his chair. "Unfortunately, the next train to 12 isn't until tomorrow morning."

Katniss' shoulders slumped at the news. "Oh." She was suddenly thankful for her long nap on the train for now she faced the uncertainty navigating a strange district for the evening. She surely didn't have enough money for a hotel room and train ticket.

Portia glanced at her brother and he gave her a nod. "Katniss, we are here to attend a wedding tomorrow but tonight we are having dinner with old friends. Why don't you join us?" she asked.

"Oh no, I couldn't intrude," Katniss protested.

"Oh, the more the merrier at Winnow and Chaff's place. They would not mind if you joined us. We usually bring friends with us when we visit."

Katniss looked at both Portia and Cinna and realized that they didn't want to leave her alone. They were good people and she was grateful for their help. "Alright."

Portia perked up and said, "Great then it is settled. It will be a late night too. It will be easier if you stay with us in our suite. There is plenty of room. Then you can catch the train in the morning."

Katniss really disliked owing people and this felt like too much. She was about to protest again when Cinna said, "It will be great if you stayed. The train doesn't leave until 11am tomorrow. I'd really like to discuss a business proposition with you."

"What is that?"

"While you've been sleeping, I've been working on sketching an entire new line based on a mixture of leather and silk pieces. We can talk about it more in the morning. It sounds like the train is approaching the station."

Upon arrival, Katniss followed Cinna and Portia as they walked to the nearby hotel. Cinna had arranged to have their belongings delivered. Once in the suite, Portia showed Katniss to a room and suggested she rest again for a bit and freshen up. They would be leaving for dinner in an hour. Katniss took the opportunity to take a quick shower, after laying her dress on the bed. When she returned from her shower, she saw that her dress was gone and replaced by a very nice pair of jeans, a muted orange silk blouse, a bra, and clean underwear. She blessed Portia and Cinna. How was she ever going to stop owing them?

She donned the clothes and then noticed a pair of boots set off to the side. The leather antiqued perfectly to match her jacket. They were also flat, another thing to be grateful for. Her feet were done with heels, at least for today. She slipped on each boot and zipped them up her calves. She then put on her jacket and looked at herself in the mirror. She decided to leave her hair down in soft waves. Cinna and Portia definitely knew how to put together a look.

She stepped out into the main room of the suite. Portia was playing with her dogs and Cinna was reading the paper. He noticed her first and said with a small smile, "Stunning. Are you ready?"

She blushed. "Yes. What happened to my dress?"

Portia answered, "Oh, we sent it to be cleaned and pressed. You will have it in the morning."

The three headed out to dinner. Katniss hoped it wasn't too formal. After walking for about 20 minutes, they entered a neighborhood with modest yet well-kept homes. The house they finally stop at had a nice wrap around porch and Katniss could hear laughter from the house. The door opened almost immediately on their knock.

"Welcome!" a slender woman greeted and pulled first Portia and then Cinna into a hug. "Who is this?"

"This is our friend Katniss Everdeen. She traveled with us today but is heading to District 12 on the morning train tomorrow."

"How are you?" Katniss said as she shook the woman's hand.

"I'm well. My name is Winnow. My daughter is taking that train tomorrow as well. Perhaps you can travel together. Let me take your coats."

After Winnow put their coats away, they followed her to the back of the house and into the small backyard. Katniss noticed a tall man attending to food on a grill. There were children playing a lawn game, the oldest a girl around Prim's age who seemed to be refereeing more than actually playing the game itself.

"Everyone! Cinna and Portia are here and they brought their friend Katniss. Katniss that handsome man over there is my husband Chaff. Those rascals on the lawn from youngest to oldest are Durum, Husk, Aster, Bran, Daisy and Rue."

After the greetings and introductions were completed, Cinna stated, "I love the new house."

Chaff, who had come over and placed an arm around his wife's waist during introductions, said, "Yeah, the promotion to orchard manager allowed us to upgrade a bit. Now the kids aren't all sharing a room. The yard is nice too."

"Rue, come over here," called Winnow. After Rue gave Daisy instructions, she skipped over to her mother.

"Rue, it turns out that Katniss is also going to District 12 tomorrow," informed Winnow.

A big grin spread across Rue's face. "Really?"

Katniss nodded. "Yes."

"I've never been there before. Can you tell me about it?"

"Rue, why don't you and Katniss help yourselves to some lemonade and go chat," Winnow suggested.

After filling their glasses with lemonade, Katniss followed Rue over to a spot below a tree where a couple of chairs sat near the lawn game.

"I need to keep an eye on the kids, but I guess I should start trusting my sister, Daisy. I'll be gone tomorrow."

Katniss gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's hard being the big sister sometimes, isn't it?"

"Yes, do you have younger brothers and sisters?"

"A younger sister, Prim. I think you are about the same age, fourteen?"

"Yes, I just turned fourteen," Rue confirmed. "Tell me about District 12."

"Well I haven't been back in six years, but I'll tell you what I remember. Cool crisp mornings, rolling hills and mountains in the distance, trees as far as you can see, brilliantly green in the summer. Fireflies at night. Coal is the major industry, so parts of the district seem to be covered in a fine layer of dust. It can make things look dingy in the winter, when old snow is sticking around without any fresh accumulations to keep things bright. Good people that value the meaning in a hard day's work and know better than to waste what is given them," finished Katniss.

"It sounds as different from District 11 as it can be, but I can tell you love it by the tone of your voice," observed Rue.

"Yes. I miss it. It was home. Now it may become home again. So, why are you going to 12?"

"Oh, my Aunt Seeder works for a gentleman who was looking for some part time help around his home. She suggested me. My Aunt is his assistant and has some college education. She's going to homeschool me. It was an opportunity we couldn't turn down. I'll be able to save money for college, with six of us, that would be difficult otherwise."

Katniss nodded in understanding but didn't say anything. Rue then asked why she was going to 12. Katniss explained, "I need to start over. I don't really like the Capitol. It really is as far opposite of District 11 or 12 as you can get. I'm hoping that I can find employment and make it home again."

Rue pondered, "I wonder if Mr. Abernathy has any other positions?"

Katniss' ears perked up at the name. It seemed familiar.

"Mr. Abernathy? Is he your employer?"

"Yes. Haymitch Abernathy."

At the mention of his first name, Katniss recalled the man. He had won some sort of contest years ago making him one of the richest men in the district. He also spent a bit too much money on whiskey if she recalled correctly. Despite his vice, he was respected.

"It's worth checking out. We can talk about it some more on the train," responded Katniss.

"Girls, come to dinner!" Winnow called across the yard. Everyone else had gathered at the table. They hadn't been paying attention.

After Katniss sat herself at the table, every person took turns sharing a moment of gratitude. At her turn, she said, "I'm grateful that I made new friends today," and she really was.

She just hoped that her luck continued.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Pookieh for beta-ing this chapter. I stuggled a bit with it and her help was invaluable.**

**I'm devoting most of my writing time to this fic now. I hope to publish on a weekly basis for the time being.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Ticket to District 12 please," Katniss requested as she handed over the appropriate coinage to purchase her fare.

"One way?" inquired the ticket booth attendant.

"Yes," she confirmed.

After retrieving her ticket, she walked over to a bench near the train to wait for Rue. The train wasn't scheduled to board for another twenty minutes, so there was plenty of time.

It had been an interesting morning. She had awoken to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door to deliver a bag that had been packed with clothes and a note.

_Katniss,_

_We figured you could use more than an evening dress for your journey. Before you say no, consider this an advance to our business proposition._

_Sincerely,_

_Cinna & Portia_

_P.S. Keep the outfit you wore last night as well._

Katniss had snorted at the end of the note. It had only taken a day of knowing her for Cinna and Portia to figure out that she wasn't one to take handouts. She was impatient to satisfy her curiosity regarding Cinna's business proposition.

She had assessed the contents in the bag quickly. It contained a few changes in underwear, a pair of slacks, a white knit top, a soft silk nightgown, and a pair of simple flats. At the bottom of the bag, she found her evening gown carefully folded. She laid out her clothes for the day, the white knit top from the bag and her jeans from the night before, a pair of soft cotton socks and the boots. After showering and weaving her hair into an efficient braid, she dressed. Then she carefully packed away her dress shoes, and her orange blouse. Her bag was ready for her journey.

Over breakfast, Cinna had spoken with her regarding his business proposition. He was creating a new line using silk and leather pieces, and he wanted her to represent his brand for the launch next spring. Katniss had tried to protest that there must be better, more experienced models but Cinna insisted that there was purity in her looks that he wanted to come through with his clothes. Considering everything that Cinna and Portia had done for her in the last twenty-four hours, she couldn't turn him down. She told him that she would be in touch with her contact information once she was settled, and suggested that if he needed to reach her before then to contact Rue. Not long after breakfast, Katniss had departed for the train station.

Her head popped up when she heard a sudden commotion coming toward her. Rue's family were laughing and joking as they approached her. Rue was giving her brother Durum one last piggyback ride while she nodded at something her mother was saying. Chaff was attempting to herd the rest of the children in the same direction. Katniss had a hard time imagining having to manage one or two kids, let alone six, and shook her head at the sight.

"Hello Katniss!" Rue greeted.

"Did you get your ticket?"

"Yes, I'm so happy I'm not traveling by myself today. This is my first time on a train," answered Rue who was bouncing on her toes.

"Exciting and scary, huh?" Katniss asked.

"Yes, but I'm ready to start my great adventure." Rue laughed.

"Katniss, it is a comfort to know that my little girl will not be traveling by herself," Winnow added.

"Yes, thank you," said Chaff.

_All aboard!_

"That's our train," Katniss observed.

Rue's family pulled her into one last hug before she and Katniss went to board. They found a couple of seats on the station side of the train and Katniss let Rue have the window seat so she could wave goodbye to her parents.

Once the train departed, they spent time watching and commenting on the sights they passed by. They saw orchards, and then row upon row of vegetable crops, followed by wheat fields. Katniss couldn't remember having ever seen anything like it. Her country really was beautiful. As they passed workers in the fields, many stopped to stretch and offered a wave to the passing train. She wondered if people in the Capitol realized how much land and how many people were involved in bringing food to their tables.

It didn't take long for the rhythm of the train to lull Rue to sleep which Katniss thought was not a bad idea. They had a big day ahead of them once they got to District 12. As Katniss was beginning to nod off, she reminded herself that she really needed to speak with Rue when she woke up to figure out the game plan, especially since she didn't want people to know who she really was.

Katniss and Rue woke to the intercom announcing that the train had crossed the border into District 12 and would be arriving at the station in thirty minutes time.

Katniss asked, "Nice nap?"

"Yes," Rue mumbled drowsily before sitting straight up and glancing out the window. "Wow, look outside at all the trees. It's so green here."

"Get used to it." Katniss sighed in relief as she looked out the window into the forests of her district. She truly had not realized how much she had missed this place. After giving into a moment of nostalgia, she remembered that she still needed to talk to Rue about how she wanted to handle her return.

"Rue?"

Rue looked away from the window and turned toward Katniss. "Yes?"

Katniss looked down to her lap as she fiddled with her hands and quietly murmured, "I don't want people from here to know I've returned."

"Why? Don't you have friends and family here?"

Katniss gave Rue a sad smile. Yes, she had left friends behind six years ago, but the only family she had in the district were her mother's merchant cousins that she had never met. Her mother's family didn't approve of her "seam" father any more than her great grandfather had approved of her grandfather. Of course, once it became known that Theron's grandfather was Coriolanus Snow, her mother's cousins' had tried to contact her father. They suddenly wanted to meet Violet's daughters. Katniss wanted nothing to do with them.

"I have my reasons," she answered. She was also not immune to pride and did not want to explain to people that her father had effectively disowned her.

"So how are we going to do this? How am I supposed to help you get a job at Mr. Abernathy's if I can't tell him your name?"

"This is what we are going to do. Today, you are going to leave the train station and go to Mr. Abernathy's without me. Is your aunt picking you up?" Rue nods. "Good to know. So when we get off the train, you don't know me. You are going to go to Mr. Abernathy's and you will inquire if there is another position available. Tell them that your friend, Mockingjay, who is also from District 11, is looking for work. Then this evening, go for a walk after dinner, say around seven o'clock. Walk beyond the gates of Victor's Village where Mr. Abernathy lives. I will find you and we can talk."

"So you are going by Mockingjay?"

"Yes. That or Jay. It's always been a nickname of sort." Katniss gives a sad chuckle.

The train began to slow as they approached the station. Katniss turned her gaze out the window and realized not much had changed here since she left six years ago. When the train stopped, they quickly gathered there belongings and disembarked. As they descended the train steps, Rue turned around and whispered, "I'll see you tonight," to which Katniss gave a quick wink in acknowledgement.

Rue hadn't walked thirty feet before Katniss saw her enveloped into a hug by a slim woman that looked remarkably similar to Winnow.

Seeing that Rue was safely with her aunt, Katniss quickly departed the station, ducking behind a neighboring building. The advantage of having grown up in District 12 was that she remembered the best routes to sneak around unnoticed.

She skirted her way through the town until she came to one of the gates through the fence that surrounded the town proper. The fence protected the town from encroachment of wildlife from the forest. Gates were placed periodically throughout the fence to allow citizens to venture out into the surrounding woods to hunt, camp, fish, and so on. She slipped through the gate and headed toward the meadow where her family used to picnic when she was little, before her mother became sick.

Once she reached the meadow, she took a seat. She removed her jacket and placed it aside before she opened up her bag where she had stuck an apple and a couple of pastries from breakfast. She nibbled on a pastry with a lemony cream cheese like filling and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin. It was a beautiful September day in District 12 and a bit warm for her coat, but she didn't need another thing to carry, so she had chosen to wear her jacket from the train. Now she enjoyed the light breeze against her bare arms. She made short work of the apple after eating the cheese pastry, before she carefully rewrapped the second pastry for later.

Katniss then donned her jacket, slung on her quiver, picked up her bag and bow, and headed toward the woods. She wondered if the old hollow log was still where she remembered it being. It took her about fifteen minutes to locate it, but it was still there. She placed her bag into the log before carefully removing her jacket and adding it as well. Considerably lighter, she began reacquainting herself with her woods. Katniss felt very proprietary toward these particular woods. As a child, she had surveyed every square inch of the woods between the meadow and the lake where her father had taught her to swim.

Katniss listened as a bird began to sing. She whistled a simple four-note tune, which the bird quickly picked up and replicated. Mockingjays. A smile spread over her face and then she began to sing. She started with a simple lullaby and then moved onto the Valley Song before finishing with The Hanging Tree, a remarkably beautiful song best sung in the round, which with the assistance of the local mockingjays provided a similar effect.

Eventually she wandered back to the log and gathered her bag and jacket. On the way back to town, she ate the last pastry as she had become very hungry. If only she could get ahold of a good knife, then she could hunt for food. While she was in the woods, she saw several squirrels but it was difficult to field dress game without a knife.

Katniss followed the fence line toward the gate closest to Victor's Village and slipped through. Victor's Village was located on the outskirts of town. It was mostly grand homes which few could afford, so many houses remained empty. The largest home belonged to Haymitch Abernathy. If she remembered the gossip correctly, he also acquired the property behind his place to build a barn, supposedly for his cow, horses, and geese, but some thought he also had a still. Katniss wasn't sure how much truth was in that rumor because she remembered him picking up monthly shipments from the train station. Why would he do that if he had his own still?

She was relieved to see that the copse of trees near the entrance of Victor's Village was still there. She carefully hid her bag in a bush and then climbed the tree to wait for Rue.

At five minutes past seven, Katniss spotted Rue walking out of the gate, so she shimmied down the tree. She waited for Rue to walk past and called out quietly, "Rue."

The girl turned around. She saw Katniss and followed her into the trees.

"Hello Katniss, I have good news. I think Mr. Abernathy has a job for Mockingjay. We need to discuss it….hmmm. Where are you staying tonight?"

Katniss looked down at her feet. She really hadn't thought that far ahead yet. If worse came to worse, she could try to sleep up in a tree. She just needed to find something to tie herself to a branch. She bit her lip and didn't answer.

Rue squinted her eyes at Katniss. "You can't sleep outside. I bet it gets cold at night. Come with me, I think I can sneak you into Mr. Abernathy's barn."

Katniss followed Rue as they skirted around the various properties in Victor's Village, stopping periodically to make sure no one was around to see them. Since most of the properties were empty, this was not really an issue. Once they reached Haymitch Abernathy's place and the barn came into view, Rue whispered, "Quick, behind a tree," and they both quickly hid themselves. Katniss watched as the barn door swung open and a handsome young blond haired man walked out and headed towards the house.

"I wonder who that is?" she said more to herself, but Rue overheard.

"Oh, that is Mr. Abernathy's godson. I don't remember his name, but my Aunt Seeder said that he lives here too. Well, the coast looks clear."

They ran silently towards the barn and Rue opened the door. They entered and Rue pointed out the ladder to the hayloft. As she considered the growing darkness, Katniss first approached a workbench where she spotted a lantern. She grabbed it along with a few matches. She also spied a folding knife. She opened it and examined the blade to make sure it wasn't dull before pocketing it as well.

"Let me climb up first and light the lantern," suggested Katniss as she began to climb the ladder. "Then if you can pass me my bow and bag that would be great."

Katniss checked out the hayloft and discovered that it would be a perfect place to sleep. She lit the lamp, grateful to see that it put out enough light for the immediate area but it wasn't so bright as to draw attention upon them.

She returned to the top of the ladder. Rue passed her the bow and then her bag before she climbed up herself.

"Sneaking you in here was fun!" laughed Rue.

Katniss flashed a quick grin. They settled down among the hay bales.

"Here Katniss, I brought this for you." Rue reached into one of her pockets and pulled out half a sandwich. It was a little squished but still edible.

"Thank you, Rue." She carefully unwrapped it and took a bite. After she swallowed she said, "So fill me in, what did you found out?"

"Okay. It turns out one of the maids up and quit last week, a girl named Leevy. She ran off with some boy. So they need to hire a maid to help with laundry, and cleaning, and stuff.

"Great!" Then Katniss looked down at herself. Even the jeans she was wearing screamed affluence. "Only one problem to solve, I'm not exactly dressed as someone who looks like they want to work as a maid.

Rue gave her a puzzled looked as they both fell silent due to the predicament. After a few moments Katniss said, "Let's think about it some more and we can discuss later. Tell me about the rest of your day."

Rue proceeded to tell Katniss about her day, which Katniss interrupted to ask questions here and there. While they talked, Rue picked up several straws of hay and began to weave them together in a tight pattern.

"Rue, what are you doing?"

"Oh. My hands can never be still. Mama taught me how to weave. You should see some of the baskets and mats that I've done at home."

As Katniss studied Rue's handiwork, an idea occurred to her. "I think I have a solution for the clothes situation, but first I need you to tell me what you said about me?"

"I told them I had a friend who was coming to the area also from District 11 and that she was looking for work. That was it."

"Good. Here is what I think we should do. Do you think we could weave me a very simple sheath dress? Something that I could wear over say, the shirt I'm wearing today?"

Rue tilted her head to the side and considered the idea before she said, "Yes. It will take a few evenings to weave it. But won't it be itchy to wear?"

"I only need to wear it through the interview. We also need to find a way to cover my hair. I look too seam with my coloring."

"We could weave a cap that would cover it. But won't this outfit look a little strange?"

"We'll just say that my family from District 11 is very poor and offer no further explanation. I only need to wear the dress long enough to get the uniform and then I'll tell them that my family keeps our hair covered out of tradition," explained Katniss.

"This may work." Rue nodded.

Rue spent the next hour showing Katniss the basics of weaving so that she could practice before the next evening. As Rue descended the ladder to go back to the house to sleep, they agreed to meet in the loft at seven o'clock each night to work on the new clothes.

A rooster crow woke Katniss the next morning. She plucked the straw from her hair and dusted off her clothes. She carefully hid her bag and returned the lantern back on the workbench. She slipped on her jacket and her quiver before she grabbed her bow. She carefully opened the barn door, and poked out her head to see if anyone was around. The area was still, with exception of a tom cat crossing the yard. She slipped out of the barn, made her way out of Victor's Village, and headed towards the nearest gate in the fence.

Once in the woods, she began to whistle tunes for the mockingjays to copy. She wandered the woods for several hours. When she became hungry, she silenced her voice, muffled her step, and waited. When two fat squirrels caught her attention, she silently drew an arrow from her quiver, notched her it in her bow, and released. She hit the first one but missed the second. She gathered her squirrel and waited patiently for another opportunity.

After she took down a second squirrel, she quickly skinned and dressed the squirrels using the knife she found the night before. She then built a very small fire, which she lit with one of the matches she had also grabbed from the barn. She roasted the squirrels until they were cooked through, as she didn't want to contract squirrel fever.

She moaned at her first bite of squirrel. She had forgotten how much she loved them. The last time she ate squirrel was six years ago. People in the Capitol considered the animals as either cute or vermin, so they'd never considered it as a food source. They weren't offered as an option to hunt at the game preserve, which Katniss had always thought was a shame because the size and the speed of squirrels really tested her skill.

For the remainder of the day, Katniss continued to wander the woods, remembering the edible plants her mother and father had taught her as a child. She snacked on the plants she was certain were safe. She avoided the plants she knew to be toxic, such as nightlock. A few held medicinal purposes, she recalled. Her parents had taught her well. She realized that if the job at Haymitch Abernathy's did not work out, then she could gather and trade plants at the Hob.

By mid-afternoon, she made her way back to the lake where her father had taught her to swim. She shucked her clothes and bathed in the cool waters of the lake, before lying on the bank to dry, soaking up the late summer sun.

She made her way back to the Abernathy barn around what she figured was supper time and snuck back into the hayloft, but not before exploring the barn. She laughed when in one corner she saw what looked to be an abandoned still. Haymitch had tried to make his own liquor. He must not have been very good at it since it clearly wasn't in use and looked to be rusted. She petted the horse's noses and mooed quietly at the cow who eyed her suspiciously. When she tried to approach the geese pen, they started to make a raucous so she backed off.

Rue showed up sharply at seven o'clock and brought Katniss a hunk of bread, an apple, and some cheese.

"I wasn't sure if you would have had anything to eat," she gave in explanation.

"Thank you. This will make a good supper. I did eat something earlier. I went hunting in the woods and gathered plants to eat." After Katniss finished eating, they worked for several hours on the dress and cap.

This continued for three days and three nights. Katniss explored the woods during the day and spent her evenings with Rue weaving her costume. On the third night, they had completed the dress and cap. Katniss carefully put on the dress over her white shirt and placed the cap atop her head.

"So, what do you think?"

Rue laughed. "Well the outfit will be a memorable one, but I think people will definitely not think you are from here."

"Good."

The next morning, Katniss carefully left the barn at dawn and carried with her the dress of rushes and her cap. After eating a breakfast of berries and dandelions, she removed her jeans and boots. She put on the dress and the simple flat shoes that Cinna had given her. She carefully coiled her hair onto her head and positioned the cap to cover her hair. She hid her clothes in the old hollow log and then made her way back through the gate towards Victor's Village.

She knocked on Haymitch Abernathy's door and Rue answered.

"Oh, Mockingjay, you are here. Let me get my Aunt Seeder," Rue said with a twinkle in her eye. "Please come in."

Katniss stood in the foyer and waited.

Rue's aunt came bustling into the room. The woman gave her an odd look, which she quickly replaced with a smile, "You must be Rue's friend."

"Yes."

"You are looking for work as a maid? What experience do you have?"

"Yes, I'm here for the maid position. No paid experience, but I have taken care of my household and my younger sister. I'm a hard worker; you won't regret hiring me." Katniss hoped she would not be struck down by her fib, since she really hadn't done much cleaning since she'd moved to the Capitol, but she had cleaned and helped cook after her mama could no longer do it.

"Well we are in a pinch. We can try you out for a few days. Mr. Abernathy will want to meet you first. Follow me."

Katniss followed Seeder into a darkened study where the curtains were still closed.

"Haymitch, this woman came to apply for the open maid position," Seeder said as they entered. She moved to open a curtain.

"No. Leave them. So she wants to be a maid, you don't say," the man said a little gruffly and squinted at her. Haymitch had had one too many the night before, no doubt.

"Yes. She's a friend of Rue. I told her that we'd try her out for a few days," informed Seeder.

The man looked at Katniss and studied her appearance.

"You look familiar for some reason. I can't quite place it. Where are you from girl?" he asked.

"District 11. The same as Rue."

"Hmmmm." He narrowed his eyes further. "What's your name girl?"

"Mockingjay. You can call me 'Jay' for short."

"Well, welcome to your new home, Mockingjay." He then leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to effectively dismiss her and Seeder.

As they exited the room, he called out, "Seeder, make sure she gets a uniform. I imagine that dress would be a hazard in a kitchen or anyplace with a fire."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Pookieh and Victorianoir for all your help on this chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Jay, follow me," instructed Seeder after they exited the room. As they walked down the hall toward the staircase, they noticed that Rue stood at the bottom of the stairs, hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Well?" questioned Rue.

Seeder turned to her niece and answered with a question. "Aren't you supposed to be doing something right now?"

"I finished straightening up the upstairs bedchambers and started the laundry. What happened?"

"If you've finished that, aren't you supposed to be doing your assigned reading?" Seeder asked the girl. Katniss bit back a smile when she saw a twinkle in Seeder's eye as she avoided answering her niece's questions.

"I'll get it done today, I promise," said Rue.

Seeder finally relented. "Just be sure you do. You might as well join us as we get your new roommate settled. Katniss I hope you don't mind, but you'll be sharing a room with Rue."

Rue crowed. Seeder and Katniss both chuckled at Rue's enthusiasm as the three climbed the stairs. They walked to the end of the upstairs hall until they came to another door that opened to another set of stairs that lead to the third floor.

Upon entering the third floor, Seeder informed Katniss, "All the staff living on the premises reside on the third floor. I'm the first door on the right. You and Rue are directly across from me. Next to me is Bitha, who is the cook. The bathroom is next to you. We have some additional people who work here a few days a week to help with the property and the animals, but they live in town. "

Seeder paused and studied Katniss. After completing her assessment she said, "I think that Leevy's uniforms will work for you but they may need to be taken in a tad bit. You are a little shorter but both of you are slender."

"If you give me a needle and some thread, I can alter them myself this evening," offered Katniss. She had altered all her family's clothing as a girl, which included taking in her clothes for Prim once she had outgrown them.

Seeder smiled. "Very good. In the bureau next to your bed, you'll find her uniforms. We haven't cleaned it out yet. There should be a couple pairs of grey pants, some blouses, and cardigans, as well as a couple smock dresses. You can wear either the pants or the dress. Haymitch doesn't care. Whatever you are comfortable with."

Seeder opened the door to Rue and Katniss' room. "So what do you think?"

Katniss entered the room and looked around. It had two twin beds, two night tables, and a large shared bureau with a mirror that hung above it. She looked out the window, which overlooked the back of the house toward the barn and the woods. "This is perfect."

"Great. Jay, how do you feel about animals? Would you feel comfortable helping out with feeding them as part of your duties, and perhaps milking the cow?" Seeder inquired.

"Sure. Whatever you need me to do." She'd seen her sister milk her goat, Lady, plenty of times despite having staff who could have managed the task. It hadn't looked very hard to her and she didn't think it could be much different with a cow.

"Very good. As I said earlier, we'll try you for a few days first. I'm sure if you work hard, you'll do fine. You will get all day Sunday and Wednesday afternoon off. Payday is every two weeks on Friday. Does that work for you?"

"Yes," affirmed Katniss.

"Rue, why don't you run and get a needle and thread from the laundry room and then help your friend get settled. Don't forget to check on the laundry and work on your reading. Katniss, you'll officially start tomorrow. Come down to the kitchen when you are hungry for lunch and Bitha will make you a sandwich. Supper is at six o'clock. " Seeder exited the room and Rue followed to fetch the sewing supplies.

Rue returned a few minutes later with the sewing kit. Katniss had been trying on the gray trousers when she walked in. They were a little long and big in the waist, but Katniss believed she could easily alter them.

"Rue can you help me pin this."

"Sure thing, Katniss." Rue rummaged through the sewing kit for the pins.

"Don't call me Katniss. I'm Mockingjay or Jay. Don't forget."

"Oops. Don't worry. I won't slip up again," promised Rue. "So what are you going to do this afternoon?" asked Rue, as she helped Katniss pin in the waist of the trousers.

"I need to fetch my things and somehow smuggle them up here. My showing up with a designer bag with a Cinna original won't help my story."

"Right. Currently it's only Bitha, Aunt Seeder, Haymitch, and us here. I know Bitha and Aunt Seeder are running to town for a few hours this afternoon. They should be gone after two. Haymitch probably won't leave his study, so if you can get your things after that time you can bring them up here."

"I have to run back out to the woods and fetch some clothes I left there. I could do that after lunch and be back by half past two," said Katniss.

"I'll be out on the porch waiting. That way if for some reason they are still home I can warn you."

By the time Rue and Katniss finished pinning in the waist and hems of both trousers and the hems of the smock dresses, it was time for lunch so they went down to the kitchen.

"Hello, Bitha. What's for dinner tonight?" called Rue as they entered the room. Katniss saw a solid looking woman, who she judged to be around fifty years old with ruddy cheeks and graying ash-blonde hair. She watched as the cook cut up the chicken on the large butcher's block in the center of the kitchen.

"Girly, what does it look like we're having?" answered Bitha without even looking up.

Rue laughed, "I know it's chicken but what type of chicken? I brought Jay down to meet you."

Bitha looked up. "Oh. Just one second." She finished separating a leg from a thigh then turned to the sink to wash her hands. After wiping her cleaned hands on her apron, she walked over to greet the newcomer.

"Bitha, this is Mockingjay but you can call her Jay. Jay, this is Bitha," Rue introduced.

Bitha studied Katniss' appearance and shook her hand. "New maid, huh? Your hands are awfully soft."

"Lotion every night, ma'am. My mama insisted," lied Katniss. "I'm looking forward to starting work tomorrow."

"You aren't from around here are you? I've never seen that style of dress or cap before."

"I'm from District 11 like Rue, but this dress and cap is my family's custom. Rue and I just pinned the uniform so I can alter it to fit me tonight. But I'll still wear this cap. It's customary in my family to keep our hair covered." Katniss quickly answered; grateful they had developed the cover story for the outfit ahead of time.

"Hmmm. Well, I imagine you girls are looking for lunch. You can make yourself a sandwich or you can wait a few minutes for me to finish cutting up the chicken and putting it in the brine, then I can make you something," offered Bitha.

"Oh, we can help ourselves," answered Rue. "So what type of chicken are we having?"

"Persistent little bird aren't you, Rue? I'm making my Aunt Sae's fried chicken," Bitha finally answered as she went back to cutting up the chicken into pieces.

Katniss followed Rue to the refrigerator. When they reached the refrigerator Rue whispered, "Don't worry, Bitha's bark is worse than her bite. She's gruff but she warms up after a couple days." Rue handed Katniss cold cuts, cheese, a tomato, and condiments to place on the nearby counter. Then she fetched the bread and a couple of knives. Katniss watched closely so she could remember how the kitchen was organized.

Once the supplies were gathered, they set to making ham and cheese sandwiches with sliced tomato and mustard. As Katniss was slicing the tomato, something that Bitha had said finally registered. She mentioned that she was making her Aunt Sae's fried chicken. Could Bitha be Greasy Sae's niece? Greasy Sae operated a food stall at the Hob, the local market where people in District 12 traded for goods. If it was the same person and if Bitha was as good a cook as her aunt, then they were in for a treat tonight.

Rue and Katniss cleaned up after their sandwiches were made. Once everything was put away, Rue suggested, "Come on. Let's go eat these on the porch swing."

"Won't Haymitch mind?" asked Katniss.

"No. He's pretty casual. As long as we keep the house clean and the animals fed, we can do what we want. Aunt Seeder told me that the only reason Haymitch has us wear a uniform is because he doesn't want his employees to worry about acquiring work clothes."

Both Rue and Katniss sat back and enjoyed their lunch when the young blond man that Katniss saw at the barn a few days before came into view.

"Oh, that's Haymitch's godson who also lives here. He's supposed to be gone all day."

The person in question trotted up the porch steps.

"Hello Rue, who is this?"

"Hi, Peeta. This is Mockingjay, but you can call her Jay. She's been hired to replace Leevy."

At the mention of Peeta's name, Katniss choked on a bit of sandwich. She now knew why the man looked vaguely familiar.

Rue and Peeta looked at her with concern and asked if she was all right.

"Just went down the wrong pipe."

"Let me get you some water," Peeta offered, but he was gone before she had a chance to stop him.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?" Rue teased. Katniss elbowed her side.

Peeta returned with the water, which Katniss accepted and took a long gulp. "Thank you."

He then extended his hand. She grasped it and shook it as he said, "I'm Peeta Mellark. I hope you like it here. We're kind of an interesting bunch." He gave her a smile and let go of her hand. Katniss brought her hand to her lap and clenched it. So this is where the boy who had brought her the bread had ended up. She wondered what had happened to his family.

"Peeta, I thought you were gone all day?"

"Oh, yes. I forgot my charcoals. I just ran back to get them. Speaking of which, I better go do that right now."

"So you're an artist?" Katniss squeaked out in a tiny voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"Not really, but I like to dabble." He shrugged. "I better go. See you at dinner, ladies." He ran back in the house and was back out the door and down the drive a few minutes later.

Katniss still hadn't caught her breath.

After lunch, Katniss fetched her clothes from the old hollow log in the woods and returned to Victor's Village near half past two. When she came into sight of Haymitch's place, she saw Rue as she swung casually on the porch swing, so she figured the coast must be clear. She went into the barn and climbed up to the loft. She packed up her clothes into the bag. After she grabbed the bag and her boots, she looked at her bow and quiver. She didn't want to leave the items in the barn. However, even if she snuck them into her room, she wouldn't be able to use them. They looked expensive. If she hurried, she could store them in the old log then she could hunt on her days off. With her decision made, she climbed down the ladder and walked toward the house. She saw that Rue was doing her reading and smiled at her as she walked by. As she entered the house, she never noticed the shifting of a curtain.

She hurried to her room and quickly unpacked the bag. She hid her clothes at the bottom of her drawer, carefully placing the uniform blouses and cardigans on top. She then placed the bag underneath her bed. Once unpacked, she rejoined Rue on the porch and sat next to her on the swing.

"What are you reading?"

"Oh, about the history of North America in the twenty-first century."

"Interesting." Katniss had never had much interest in history or school for that matter. Growing up she had done enough work to pass, but she'd rather be outside than doing homework. "I've got to run back out. I want to hide my bow where I can use it. Do you think Haymitch has an old blanket he wouldn't miss?"

"I think I saw something. Be right back." Rue ran back into the house. Five minutes later, she came out with a holey wool blanket. "This was in a donation pile stored in the basement. Will it work?"

Katniss examined the blanket and found that it was slightly moth-eaten but was largely intact. "Perfect." The wool would help protect her bow from dampness. "I'll be back for supper at the latest."

Katniss went to the barn, retrieved her bow and quiver, and headed back to the woods. Once at the hollowed log, she carefully wrapped her bow in the blanket then placed both it and the quiver into the log. With the task complete, Katniss headed back toward the meadow and gathered wildflowers to bring back for Bitha. She hoped it would help get her on Bitha's good side a bit faster.

When she returned, she entered through the back door into the mudroom that lead to the kitchen. Katniss walked into the kitchen and saw that Bitha was frying up the chicken for supper.

"Bitha, I was out exploring and found some pretty wildflowers. I thought they might brighten the kitchen."

Bitha looked up and nodded. "Vases are in the cupboard by the sink," she said abruptly before turning back to the frying pan. Katniss saw a slight uptick at the corners of Bitha's mouth.

Katniss found a vase and filled it with water before arranging the flowers to her liking. She placed the vase on the wide windowsill above the sink and admired how it brightened up the room. She departed and headed up to her bedroom where she found Rue, hemming one of the pairs of trousers.

"Rue, I was going to do those tonight."

"It's no bother. I don't mind hemming. You are going to have to do the waist though. We can both finish these tonight then do something fun. Get everything done?"

"Yes," she answered as she grabbed the second pair of trousers. They quietly worked on the alterations and put them aside when it was time for supper.

Katniss discovered that like everything else in the Abernathy household, dinner was a casual affair. Everyone ate together. Haymitch sat at the head of the table and Bitha sat at the foot to be near the kitchen. Seeder and Rue took seats on both sides of Haymitch. Katniss sat next to Rue, and Peeta sat across from her.

Throughout dinner, Katniss remained mostly silent. She answered questions with as few words as possible, using mostly a monosyllabic "yes" or "no", and provided no further explanation while she kept her eyes downcast. Rue glanced at her often, questioning her apparent shyness. Katniss did her best to keep her eyes off Peeta but, time and again her gaze would go back to him.

He was just as charming as she remembered, if not more so. He even made Bitha crack a smile over one of his jokes. He tried to draw her in to their conversation too, but she knew that if she engaged, there was a possibility he might figure out her secret. The only person at the table who was equally quiet as Katniss was Haymitch, who presided over the meal with a watchful eye that didn't miss much.

After dinner, Rue and Katniss retired to their room to finish the alterations on Katniss' uniforms.

"So, are you going to tell me what was going on with you at dinner?" asked Rue.

"Nothing. Darn it, this hem isn't straight," deflected Katniss.

Rue looked at the hem in question, "It looks straight to me and it was not _nothing_."

Katniss shook her head. "You are just like my sister, as bad as a dog with a bone. Just let it go."

"Come on, Katniss. If I'm going to help you, I need to know what is going on. Is Mockingjay supposed to be shy or something?"

"Or something." Katniss blew out a breath.

"I also saw looking at Peeta." Rue smirked. "In fact, I'd say you couldn't keep your eyes off of him."

Katniss groaned. "Okay, okay. I know Peeta. We were friends when I lived here before."

Rue hopped up off the bed. "That's great. He can help you too."

"No. I don't want him to know who I am yet."

"Why not? If he's your friend he'd want to help."

"I'm not ready to tell people who I am yet. I want to get more settled first."

"Katniss, it has to be more than that." Rue studied her. Her eyes narrowed for a moment before they widened. "You like him, don't you?"

"He's just a friend Rue."

Again, Katniss tried to brush off Rue's observation as she focused on her sewing, but she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. If she was honest with herself, she had discovered a new attraction to Peeta upon seeing him again that day. The boy had turned into a handsome young man. While he was of average height, his shoulders had broadened, and his hips remained narrow. His wavy hair fell a little bit over his blue eyes. It needed a trim. He also smelled good. She hadn't remembered him smelling that good when she was a girl. It reminded her of cinnamon and dill.

"Okay, Katniss," Rue responded, but gave her a knowing look.

* * *

The next morning, one of the first tasks assigned to Katniss was the milking of the cow. Katniss stared at the cow, who paid her no attention, as she tried to figure out how to go about the task. The pail Seeder had pointed out to her from the mudroom was a start. She looked around and spotted a stool that she could sit on as she worked.

Katniss placed the stool next to the Holstein and the pail under the udder before she sat down. The cow continued to ignore her.

"Well, here goes nothing." She encouraged herself as she tentatively reached for a teat, something she has watched Prim do to Lady many times before. She didn't think it could be that hard. When she pulled on the teat, nothing happened.

"Huh?"

She poked at the udder. It was solid, full of milk. Katniss couldn't understand why what she had done didn't work. She pulled again. Nothing. She tried again and again The cow mooed as it shuffled its feet and turned its head to side-eye Katniss and moo in complaint.

"Need some help?" Katniss almost jumped out of her skin and turned around. There behind her stood Peeta, who tried not to laugh.

"You've never milked a cow before, have you?" he asked.

"I know how to milk a cow."

"Really? It's okay if you haven't. I won't tell anyone."

Katniss admitted, "I've seen a goat milked."

Peeta laughed. "It's a little different. For one, cows are a lot bigger. We wouldn't want you to get kicked, which you will be if you continue pulling on her like that." Katniss stood up and slowly moved away from the cow, suddenly nervous. She turned to Peeta when he asked, "Why do you wear that straw cap?"

Katniss reached up and touched the woven cap. "Oh, it's my family's custom to cover our hair."

"It makes me wonder what color it must be, but that's probably a bit forward for me to ask," he admitted.

Katniss chuckled. "Just plain brown. So can you help me?"

"I'm sure there is nothing plain about it. Yes, I can help you, but I need to go get something first. I'll be right back."

Peeta exited the barn and returned a few minutes later with a smaller pail full of warm water soapy water and a couple soft rags. He also went to the bench to grab a container of something and then put the items down.

"The first step is that we want to tie Hattie securely. This will restrict her from moving too far away and help prevent accidents."

Katniss watched as he tied Hattie in the pen.

"Now, you want to wash the udder gently. The warm water will help bring the milk down." She watched as he took a rag and gently cleaned each teat. "Now you want to gently pat them dry. Don't be too rough, or they'll get irritated." He proceeded to dry each teat. He then placed the pail underneath the udder and repositioned the stool.

"Have a seat," he instructed.

Peeta picked up the small container he'd brought over from the workbench and opened it. "Put a bit of this on your hands. It will prevent chaffing on Hattie. It's important to keep her comfortable." Katniss looked at the greasy jelly and dipped her fingers into the pot. She rubbed her hands together to spread it around. She then sniffed it and realized it was just petroleum jelly.

"Now, I want you to gently grasp two of the teats. One in the front, close to you, and then the diagonal one in the back." Peeta studied her hold and corrected it so that her thumb and forefinger were at the base of each teat.

"Now what you are going to do, one teat at a time, is gently squeeze down. Do not yank downward. Keep your thumb and forefinger at the base of that teat. First squeeze using only your thumb and forefinger, followed by your middle, ring, and finally your pinkie finger." Katniss nodded and did as instructed and watched as a stream of milk flowed into the bucket.

"Now try the other hand." Katniss was happy to see milk flow from the other teat as well. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Peeta. "Now you just alternate."

Katniss could feel Peeta eyes on her as he watched her find a rhythm.

"Thank you for showing me. I'm surprised you know how to do this," she commented, despite remembering that this had been a household chore for him growing up. But that was not something Mockingjay should know.

He shrugged. "Well, this was one of the chores my dad gave me as a kid."

Before Katniss could stop herself, she found the words tumbling from her mouth, "Why don't you live with your dad and family now?"

Inwardly she cringed. Her curiosity over how Peeta had come to live with Haymitch won out over her desire to limit her speech. She turned to look at him over her shoulder.

Peeta's expression darkened for a moment. "My parents and brothers died in a fire at our bakery a couple years ago. I wasn't home that night. Luckily Haymitch took me in."

"I'm so sorry, Peeta." She regretted asking the personal question.

"It's alright, Jay. What is that old adage, 'Time heals all wounds'? I'm not really sure that's true since it still hurts a lot. I'll never forget my Pops or my brothers, but I know they wouldn't want me to wallow in grief."

Katniss noticed how he didn't mention his mother. She had never liked the woman. Not since the time she spotted a fading bruise on Peeta's back when she took him swimming one time. Peeta had made up an excuse about a fight with his brother but he wouldn't look her in the eye. She'd seen his mother verbally lash out at him enough times for trivial matters that she hadn't doubted that she probably hit him too.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you around." He turned and walked toward the entrance to the barn. As he was about to exit, Peeta paused and said, "It's good to know the Mockingjay has a voice. Birds shouldn't stay silent; they should sing."

* * *

**A/N: I'd love to know what you think of this chapter. From this point forward this is a lot more interaction between Katniss and Peeta.**

**Thank you Pookieh your help on this chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The biggest surprise for Katniss as she started her new job was discovering that Bitha did not do the household's daily baking. On her third morning of work before heading out to the barn to tend to the animals, Katniss went into the kitchen in search of a leftover roll to tide her over until breakfast. There she found Peeta baking.

Surprised to see him, she said, "Oh, hello."

Peeta looked up from where he had been liberally sprinkling cinnamon over a layer of dough. "Good Morning, Jay."

"You are up early," observed Katniss.

"Baker's hours. Since I can't seem to give them up, I've taken over the bread baking," Peeta explained. He glanced around the room and gave her a conspiring look, "Can you keep a secret?"

With a blush blooming across her cheeks, Katniss nodded.

"I'm a better baker than Bitha. Her stew and fried chicken are the best, but the woman's rolls are like stones," he whispered with a wink.

A small giggle escaped from Katniss. She hadn't doubted that Peeta was the better baker. He had grown up baking at his father's knee. She watched him as he rolled up the cinnamon-covered dough and began slicing it into rolls.

"What are you baking? It smells delicious."

"Oh, a loaf of marbled rye is about to come out of the oven and then I'll pop in these cinnamon buns that Rue asked for yesterday. Would you like a cup of coffee before you head out to the barn?" he asked as he placed the rolls in a pan.

"Oh, I don't drink coffee. I'd hoped to find one of yesterday's rolls for a snack."

Peeta frowned, "Those are getting pretty stale. You don't by chance like hot chocolate, do you? I was about to make a cup. That stale roll will be better with a little chocolate."

Katniss smiled as she realized some things still hadn't changed. "I'd love a cup."

She took a seat at a stool next to the butcher block and watched as Peeta poured the remaining milk from the day before into a saucepan. Peeta then whisked in sugar, cocoa powder, and a sprinkle of what looked to be cinnamon. Once heated through he poured the steaming liquid into mugs, which he placed along with two rolls on a couple of plates. He then then carried the plates over to where she was sitting.

"Now, the best way to eat a stale white roll is to break off a chunk and dip it in your chocolate first. You will see I am right about this," he instructed as he pulled apart his roll and dunked it in the hot chocolate before he took a bite. Katniss watched as he chewed and wondered when his bottom lip had become so full. She also didn't remember is jaw being that square, or the slight scruff that was present because he hadn't shaved yet that day.

She shook herself out of her trance then looked at him skeptically, despite knowing from experience that he spoke the truth. "If you say so." She carefully pulled off a chunk of her roll, dipped it in the chocolate, and took a bite. She then made him wait a moment before admitting, "You are right. It is better with chocolate. However, I imagine most anything is."

The two of them ate their rolls and drank their hot chocolate in companionable silence. When the oven timer rang, Peeta removed the rye bread and placed the cinnamon rolls into the oven. Once her cup was empty, Katniss quietly excused herself and walked to the mudroom to gather her milking supplies before she headed to the barn to start her day of work.

Over the next few weeks, Katniss settled into a routine. To start her day, every morning she would join Peeta in the kitchen for a leftover roll and a cup of hot chocolate. He'd tell her what he was baking that day. She'd share the antics of Haymitch's beloved geese and the other farm animals. Katniss purposefully kept their conversations light, nothing too personal for fear of him figuring out who she was, but she enjoyed those few minutes that she could talk to the boy who at one time had been her best friend. It was her favorite part of the day.

After sharing a cup of hot chocolate with Peeta, she would feed the animals and milk the cow. By the time she returned to the house with the milk, Bitha would be in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Haymitch or Peeta. Katniss would ask Bitha to prepare her a small plate as well, but if the cook was preoccupied, she'd make it herself. After that, she would clean the main floor of the house while Rue cleaned the upstairs bedchambers. Rue and Katniss shared the laundry and the dishes.

Katniss' biggest challenge was trying to remain in character as Jay. She tried to keep her persona quiet and shy but occasionally she would slip up and her true personality would come out. She'd be too blunt when answering a question. She'd share an astute observation. She'd laugh a little too hard at one of Haymitch's off-color jokes. Rue also struggled to remember that Katniss was now Jay.

Whenever they were alone in their bedroom Rue always called her Katniss, no matter how many times Katniss reminded her not to. The truth was, most of the time Katniss didn't even notice it, since it was _her_ name after all. When she did notice, she would always gently chastise the girl, who would quickly apologize and start calling her Jay once again, just to slip back to Katniss a few minutes later. Katniss was relieved that Rue did not slip up in front of others, except for once during her first week.

Rue had started to say, "Kat-." When she caught herself she covered with, "Cat. Stop it! Did you see the darn cat clawing the furniture?" Seeder and Haymitch had both given her an odd look since the fat black and white tomcat was passed out on the top of the sofa and hadn't looked like he had moved in years, despite the evidence of his hunting activities left on the front porch that Katniss had cleaned up earlier that morning. Since then she had not slipped up once when others were present.

Katniss' favorite days of the week were Sunday and Wednesday, since those were the days she could escape to her woods. Every Sunday, after sharing chocolate and a roll with Peeta, she'd pack herself a small picnic of apples, bread, and cheese into a satchel and would not return until near suppertime.

She would spend Sunday mornings gathering herbs and medicinal plants as well as hunting. Katniss had been fortunate to find a game bag in the basement of the house, which she now used to conceal the various birds, squirrels and other game she killed. Haymitch's basement was stocked full of various items that had not seen the light of day in years. She had figured no one would notice if she borrowed the bag and no one had.

After lunch, which usually included either a squirrel or a grouse, along with the other items she packed, she would head back to town. The first time Katniss entered the Hob, she garnered several odd looks because of her cap, as well as for being a stranger. When she initially tried to trade her gathered plants and game, several vendors tried to take advantage of her, but Katniss had accompanied her father on many Sundays to do this as a girl. She knew a bad deal when she saw it and would walk away.

One particular vendor during her first trip to the Hob wanted to give Katniss half of what she knew her four squirrels were worth. She had shot them perfectly through the eye, so their bodies were intact. She sassed him for taking her to be a fool, which caused an old woman nearby to cackle and say, "Come over here girl and I'll give a better deal." Katniss turned around and saw the friendly face of Greasy Sae. After that day, more often than not, Katniss would go directly to Sae when trading her game, especially since Sae could often pay her in coin. Other vendors wanted to barter, which she found much more difficult because sometimes she would have to arrange a deal between three or four vendors to acquire the item she needed or coin.

Katniss put away half of her Sunday earnings into savings at the bottom of her bureau drawer in her bedroom. She had collected quite a nest egg between pay for her job and her Sunday outings. She used the other half to purchase little things for herself or Rue, such as a pretty blue ribbon that Rue could weave in her hair or a pot of glossy, peach-colored lip balm for herself. While Katniss wasn't a fan of heavy cosmetics, she missed the lip gloss she left behind. She couldn't wear it as Jay, as it was out of character, but it was nice to have. She would apply a little each night before bed to soften her lips; it reminded her a bit of what her life was like before. She hid her gloss in her drawer as well.

On Wednesday afternoons, Katniss would head to the lake, often taking Rue with her as long as the girl had finished her schoolwork. The weather was still warm enough in September that in the afternoons they could swim for a couple hours and then soak up the sun. Katniss also taught Rue how to fish using a couple of poles she had scrounged from Haymitch's basement. Rue and Katniss had never seen Bitha as tickled as the first time they came home from the lake with half a dozen fresh fish.

Katniss still missed her family. She missed having quiet evening talks with her father. She missed helping Prim corral her menagerie in the little barn at the back of their estate. She even missed Effie fussing at her about her manners because despite how annoying it sometimes was, it meant that she cared. However, with each passing day she knew she had made the right decision to come back to District 12, and each person in Haymitch's household found a place in her heart. She realized that some families you are born into but others you made.

As the end of September approached, an increased excitement took over the entire district for the upcoming Harvest Festival, which occurred over the first three Saturdays in October. Bitha plotted in regards to what pies she would bake for the pie-baking contest, as she wasn't going to let Rebekah Cartwright win the contest this year. Peeta worked furiously away on an oil painting he wanted to submit to the art contest. Haymitch for once didn't just sit back and feign indifference. More often than not, Bitha would shoo him out of her kitchen after he inevitably made a mess attempting to brew the perfect pumpkin beer, which he wanted to submit to the tasting.

Soon enough it was the first Saturday of the Festival. The entire household planned to depart for the Festival just after lunch without plans to return home until late that evening. During the festival, as was customary in District 12, people who worked were given holiday pay after noon on Saturdays. Rue and Katniss quickly worked through their daily chores in time for lunch. After eating, Katniss begged off attending the festival by saying she that she was feeling poorly and must be coming down with a stomach bug. She had hated to disappoint Rue, but she didn't want to attend the festival as Mockingjay.

After everyone else had left, Katniss climbed the stairs to her room. She removed her cap, uncoiled the tight braids in her hair, and ran her fingers through the waves. She then braided one small French braid over the top of her head and down the side to keep her hair out of her eyes, letting the rest of her hair float over her shoulders. She quickly disrobed and put on her jeans and the orange blouse that Cinna gave her. She stepped into in her boots and zipped them up. As a final touch, she applied a bit of the peachy lip-balm. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and was quite pleased; she looked like herself and she didn't think anyone would recognize her as Mockingjay. She grabbed the small coin purse that Prim had given her, made sure she carried just enough spending money, and stored the rest in the bureau. Then she departed the house and walked to town to join in the festivities.

The first day of the festival was a combination fair and celebration. When Katniss was a little girl, it was her favorite day of the year. She remembered how her Papa would carry Prim on his shoulders while he and Mama had chased her from booth to booth. As she entered town, she saw that the image she remembered hadn't changed. The main street leading to the town square was closed off to normal vehicle traffic. Instead, the street was covered with booths and crowded with people. The was no real organization to where booths were located, except for a small children's activity area that specialized in face painting and paper crafts at one end and hot food vendors at the other end. Between the children's area and the hot food, the booths were a hodgepodge of crafts, produce, or other food products such as baked goods or jams and jellies. Game booths where also interspersed throughout where players had the ability to win prizes.

Katniss wandered from booth to booth. When she saw vendors that she recognized she greeted them by name. They would give her a puzzled look because while she may have looked familiar they couldn't remember who she was. Katniss counted on the busy nature of the festival, combined with the pride she knew was inherent in District 12 that they wouldn't question who she was too closely, and she was right that they didn't.

As she walked down the main drag, she saw that one plot was empty without a booth. It was in front of a vacant lot where Mellark Bakery once stood. The only building still standing was a small barn in the back that had once housed the family cow, pig, and chickens. The barn, as well as the old apple tree, had survived the fire. A dull pain bloomed over her heart for Peeta. The bare festival plot had once held the Mellark's booth when she was a girl. Half of it was set up to sell pies, cakes, and cookies, but there was always a small picnic table where each child in the district could sit and frost their own cookie with the assistance of Mr. Mellark, Peeta or one of his brothers. A person walking by jostled Katniss out of her memories. She looked at the plot and saw Peeta now sat against the trunk of the apple tree.

Before she could think the better of it, she walked over to him. He sat with his eyes closed.

"This is a strange place to be during a festival," she said as she looked down at him. She stood with her thumbs hooked in her back pockets and rocked a bit on her heals.

Peeta opened his eyes. "Do I know you?" he asked. Something about her did look familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He had been enjoying the festival, but when he saw the vacancy left by the bakery, it necessitated that he find a few minutes to be away from the crowds.

More than anything, Katniss wanted to wipe the look of sadness off Peeta's face. She imagined that attending the festival was incredibly lonely for him. She understood the feeling. She felt it at times while she hunted in the woods and swam in the lake. She missed her father and Prim, whose memories were so entwined with different places here in District 12. At least she had the chance to see them again someday. Katniss scratched her nose and said, "I don't think so. I saw you sitting here by yourself and thought I'd say hi. You shouldn't be by yourself at a party."

Peeta's mouth quirked up a bit, "Are you here to fix that?"

"Yes, I am." Katniss grinned and reached out her hand, which he grabbed. She helped pull him to his feet.

Peeta admired her form, his eyes raking up and down her body. "So, beautiful, what is your name?" he asked.

Katniss found herself flirting back. "Names aren't important today," she said with a wink.

His eyes narrowed. "Okay, no names…for now."

The two of them walked back to rejoin the festival. Katniss and Peeta spent the afternoon going from booth to booth, playing games, snacking on food, making small purchases here and there. Peeta won her a small bear after showing her his pitching skills, which she tucked under her arm. They both flirted shamelessly with each other. Katniss really didn't know what had come over her, but she couldn't stop herself. The day itself didn't quite feel real to her, it was much more like a dream.

They took a break from the crowds and strolled in the park located at the town square when Peeta observed, "You know you are wearing my favorite color."

"Well, I picked it out especially for you," she teased.

"Oh, so you knew that you were going to meet a handsome blond blue-eyed stranger that just happened to love the color orange."

She stopped and turned to him. "Yes, I did," she answered confidently, giving him a smile and a tilt of her chin.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Well if I had known I would meet a lady such as you, I would have dressed for her too. So, beautiful, what is your favorite color so I know what to wear when we meet again?"

Katniss playfully slapped his arm and took a step back. "You are full of confidence aren't you? My favorite color is green."

A memory of something tugged at Peeta's mind, but he couldn't quite place it. He shook his head briefly and grinned. "So what shade of green? Green like newly grown grass? Or do you prefer an emerald green? Or a do you like that putrid olive color?"

"I love all shades of green, even that putrid olive color," she laughed. "But by far my favorite shade is a deep forest green, like we see here in District 12."

"I'd love to see you dressed in green."

"Maybe you will."

Peeta and Katniss spent the remainder of the day together. As the day turned to dusk, Katniss realized she needed to head for home soon or else she would surely be caught. She turned to Peeta. "Unfortunately, it's time for me to go."

Peeta tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and asked, "When can I see you again?"

"I'll be here next Saturday," she whispered.

He whispered back, "So, beautiful, what is your name?"

She gave him a smile when she remembered their earlier conversation. "Names aren't important today."

He chuckled. "Okay, no names…for now."

"I'll be seeing you," she said as she stepped away. Peeta watched as she disappeared into the crowd.

Katniss hurried home. Once in her bedroom, she quickly stripped off her clothes and dressed for bed. After she washed her face, she crawled under the covers. However, she was unable to fall asleep, her mind bouncing from memory to memory of what had turned out to be a magical day. When Rue entered the room upon her return, Katniss tried to feign sleep.

"I know you are awake. How are you feeling?"

Katniss pretended to stretch. "Oh much better. I spent the day sleeping."

"Really? You slept all day? That's kind of funny. I'm just wondering because while at festival I saw this girl hanging around with Peeta all day. She had long brown hair and wore a blouse that looks remarkably similar to the one I know is in your bureau drawer."

Katniss pleaded ignorance. "I don't know what you are talking about Rue, go to bed."

"Okay, Katniss."

A few minutes after Rue shut off the lights, Rue whispered, "So does he know who you really are yet?"

Katniss groaned, "No, he does not."

"You really should tell him. If he's your friend, he'll understand. He'll want to help you," Rue advised.

Katniss was silent for a moment before she quietly promised, "I will, but only when I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

**By the way, I'm going to be traveling for almost six weeks, as a result my updated schedule is going to be every other week. My next update will occur once I reach Copenhagen. Ch. 6 will post around August 27th, Ch. 7 will post around September 10th, and Ch. 8 will post September 24th once I'm back home. I've already written initial drafts of 6 & 7 to ensure that I can update regularly while I'm gone.**

**Thank you Pookieh and Victorianoir for your help on this chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The next morning Katniss laid in bed debating how wise it would be to get up and follow her normal routine of meeting Peeta in the kitchen for their hot chocolate and a bun, before packing her knapsack to spend the day hunting in the woods as she usually did on her day off. The day before had been wonderful. Katniss had never felt more like herself as when she spent time with Peeta at the festival; she had felt like she was free, no longer obligated to follow Capitol conventions, no longer pretending to be someone she was not as Mockingjay. However, she worried about accidentally giving herself away when she saw him. Could she be Mockingjay again? But if she didn't go down to the kitchen, he may worry. Perhaps he'd take a closer look and realize that Mockingjay was just her mask.

She eventually became impatient with her circular thought pattern. Both sides had valid arguments and she knew that she'd never determine the right answer. She decided the best option was to continue as she had done before. She eased out of bed quietly in order to not wake Rue, who wasn't a morning person. Katniss would hate to wake her on her one day to sleep in. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Once dressed, she walked down to the kitchen and stopped to listen outside the door. She heard Peeta whistling a waltz that they'd heard the fiddlers play at the festival. Katniss smiled to herself before carefully she blanked her expression as she entered the room.

"Good Morning, Peeta," she greeted as she sat on the stool by the butcher block. Peeta looked up from where he was kneading bread.

"Hello, Jay. I hope you feel better today. I baked a treat this morning that is about to come out of the oven. You can pack some in you knapsack for when you go out," Peeta said as he finished kneading the bread and separated it into two pieces. He rolled them into boules and placed them on bread peels to rise.

Katniss could never figure how he did it, but he always seemed to time everything perfectly. As soon as he had washed his hands the timer went off and he pulled the rolls out of the oven, which he then brushed with melted herb butter. He grabbed one roll, put it on a plate, and brought it to Katniss.

"Try this but-"

"Cheese buns!" she exclaimed.

Peeta quirked his head to the side. He hadn't baked these for Jay before. "I was about to say be careful to not burn your mouth since there is hot cheese in the middle, but apparently you already knew that."

Katniss realized her mistake and tried to cover. "Oh, my aunt back in District 11 bakes these."

"Really. Funny, I invented this recipe with my dad."

"Oh, I'm sure it's not exactly the same, but I can smell the cheese," she replied, hoping Peeta would drop it.

"Let me know what you think of these. I'm using a bit of cheese that Bitha picked up from the festival yesterday. I'm going to go start our hot chocolate."

As soon as Peeta turned around to gather the ingredients, Katniss' shoulders relaxed as she took a deep breath, relieved that she managed that narrow escape. She carefully pulled a chunk off her warm bun and cheese oozed off of it. She blew on it to be sure it was cool enough, took a bite, and let out a groan of pleasure.

Peeta turned around in time to catch her and chuckled. "Good aren't they?"

"Even better than my aunt's. Maybe it's the cheese or the herb butter." She popped another bite into her mouth. The cheese buns were as good as the ones she remembered him baking when they were kids, maybe even better.

"Well, I've been perfecting the recipe for years. Lately I've added a pinch of garlic powder. Can you tell?"

"Yes, just a hint."

Peeta carried over their mugs of hot chocolate and sat down. Katniss took a sip of hers and asked, "How was the festival?"

"It was good. You should have been there." He smiled and Katniss noticed a blush creep across his cheeks, which in turn did funny things to her stomach.

"How are you spending Sunday?"

"Well, I finished my oil painting for next Saturday, but I thought I might submit a watercolor also. What about you?"

"I'm doing what I always do on Sunday, enjoying the outdoors. The weather will turn soon and I'm going to spend every moment outside that I can before it gets cold. I may go to town later too."

Peeta watched her as he took a bite out of a cheese bun. Katniss wished she knew what he was thinking.

"Town will probably be pretty quiet today. Many people were probably out late for the festival yesterday," he commented.

"If business is slow then maybe I can find a deal at the Hob." She finished her hot chocolate and walked the mug to the sink. After washing it, she wrapped up a few buns and placed them along with a couple of apples into her knapsack.

"I'll see you at supper, Peeta."

"Take care, Jay."

Katniss went to her woods as she usually did on Sundays, but she didn't have much luck with hunting any game. She was too distracted with worry, as she'd come too close to exposing herself to Peeta that morning. She was also caught up in memories about everything wonderful that occurred at the festival the day before. Her distraction led to clumsiness in the forest. She stumbled over logs and seemed to find every twig available that could snap while she walked. She couldn't wait to be with Peeta again the next Saturday of the festival, but she also needed to be careful. By the time she left the forest for the day with a small selection of plants she'd gathered to trade at the Hob, she'd resolved that she must proceed with caution for the rest of the week.

For the next few days Katniss was extremely careful in her morning conversations with Peeta. As a result, their conversations seemed a bit more stiff. She would not engage in questions of a personal nature and every time Peeta attempted to discuss something outside her current life in District 12, she would quietly turn the question around so that he'd end up talking about himself.

By Wednesday, Peeta had caught on to her. "Jay, what is going on? I thought we were becoming friends."

"We are."

"But you seemed to have stopped talking to me. Unless it's about the animals or Rue or whatever I'm currently baking. Don't think I haven't noticed that you refuse to answer anything personal. I'll ask you a question but somehow you always turn it back on me so that I'm the one answering. Why?"

Katniss sat at the butcher block and picked at her roll as she gathered her thoughts. She sighed and turned to Peeta. "I'm really happy right now and I don't want to think about my life before. Can we leave it at that for now?" she explained. She hoped that this would be enough for him to stop questioning her.

Peeta stared back at her and gave her a curt nod. "Okay. You don't have to talk about it, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Katniss' shoulders dropped in relief. She gave him a timid smile and asked, "How is your watercolor painting coming along? Is it going to be ready for Saturday?"

They spent the rest of their morning conversation discussing his artwork and the upcoming Saturday at the Harvest Festival.

The remainder of the week went by routinely until Friday, when Haymitch requested that she straighten up his study in the afternoon. When Seeder asked that morning, she had assumed that Haymitch must be going out for the day, but when it came afternoon and she went to do the task she found him engrossed in a chess game with Peeta.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later to clean," Katniss apologized.

"Sweetheart. It's okay. Come on in. I need you to dust off my books and put them away," Haymitch said as he moved a chess piece, too engrossed in the game to even look up when he addressed her.

"Hello Jay," Peeta waved. "Haymitch is killing me today."

"Well boy, if you could keep your head in this game instead of thinking about some girl or something, you'd be doing a sight better than you are," muttered Haymitch.

Katniss looked over at Peeta who was trying to decide his next move and saw a blush spread across his cheeks. Peeta chose not to respond to Haymitch's baiting.

When she started to put the books away onto the myriad of shelves, she quickly discovered that despite Haymitch's apparent messiness, he actually had a system for organizing, by both subject and author. Since she couldn't put the books away wherever she pleased, she had to take a moment to assess the subject of each book then located similar books on one of the numerous shelves around the room. It wouldn't do for a philosophy book to be shelved in history or a mathematics book to be shelved in fiction.

As she worked through the stacks of books, she dusted them off before she put them away. She was continuously surprised at how well read Haymitch was. As she placed each book onto a bookshelf, she took a moment to clean each new shelf she encountered.

She was so engrossed in the project that she momentarily forgot that Haymitch and Peeta still sat in the corner playing, until she heard Haymitch say with a raised voice, "Do you know what I've had a craving for lately?"

"What?" Peeta asked.

"Some roast squirrel."

"Oh, I love squirrel," Peeta agreed.

"I think the last time I had roast squirrel was right before Theron moved to the Capitol," reminisced Haymitch.

Upon hearing her father's name, Katniss dropped two books.

Haymitch looked over at her and said, "Sweetheart are you okay? Be careful, some of those are antiques and aren't replaceable."

"I'm fine. They're okay," she squeaked.

Haymitch's eyes narrowed and he nodded before he turned back to the game board and moved his knight. "Check. Anyways as I was saying, Theron and his daughter used to bring me squirrels. No one does now."

"Crap, Haymitch you are sneaky," Peeta observed as he contemplated his next move. Eventually after much thought, he made a move that he knew would sacrifice his queen. He shook his head as he looked up, "Yeah, they used to trade squirrels for fresh bread at the bakery. Then dad and I would roast them up with a little salt and pepper for lunch. Really good. Jay have you ever had squirrel?"

She concentrated on the book she was dusting and lied, "No, I have not."

"Well you should try it."

She nodded and placed the book on its shelf. She made quick work of the last few books, and put them away.

"All done. Do you need anything else, Haymitch?"

"That's good, Sweetheart."

"I'll see you both at supper," Katniss said as she walked out of the room. She needed to get out of there before she told them everything. She just wasn't ready to do that yet.

Saturday morning, Katniss and Rue worked quickly through their daily tasks so that the household could leave for the festival immediately after lunch as planned. As she cared for the animals, she worried over how she was going get out of going to the festival again, as she couldn't go as Mockingjay if she wanted to see Peeta as she had promised.

There seemed to be an extra spring in his step as he worked in the kitchen this morning. She didn't want to disappoint him.

Later she still hadn't figured out what she was going to do as she swept the porch. She knew that she couldn't be ill again. No one would believe a stomach bug hit two weeks in a row. Then an idea occurred to her. She looked around and saw no one was nearby. She used the broom to make a clatter of nose, then flopped herself onto the ground with a yell.

Seeder and Rue came out of the front door, followed quickly by Peeta.

"What happened?" Seeder exclaimed.

Katniss sat back up and rubbed her ankle. "I turned my ankle while sweeping and fell."

"Can you get up?" Rue asked concerned.

Katniss attempted to get up and faked a stumble when she tried to put weight on the "hurt" ankle. Peeta came forward and wrapped an arm around her waist and said, "Let's get you inside."

Peeta assisted her to the sofa in the front sitting room and ordered, "Rue go get some ice for Jay's ankle."

Rue came back moments later with ice wrapped in a cloth. Peeta eased it onto Katniss' ankle and she hissed from the cold.

Peeta looked at her concerned. "Does it hurt too much?"

"Just a bit."

Seeder examined it and observed, "It doesn't look like its bruising or swelling, but, just in case, you should stay off it today."

Katniss made what she imagined to be her best disappointed face. "Darn it. I was so looking forward to the festival."

She then glanced at Rue and saw the girl's eyes widen.

"It's too bad, but there is always next Saturday," Seeder commiserated.

"I'll help Jay upstairs to our room," offered Rue.

Peeta helped Katniss stand. "Rue do you need any help?"

"No, I think I can manage. I'll holler if we have trouble." Rue walked to her side, so that Katniss could use her as support as they walked upstairs.

When they reached the second floor, Rue mentioned, "Jay you just switched your bad ankle."

Katniss corrected her limp causing Rue to snicker as they ascended the stairs to the third floor. "Stop that," she told the girl.

Once safely in their room, Rue released Katniss who walked over and flopped onto the bed, after she pulled off her cap, which made her scalp itch.

"Katniss, what are you up to? You're planning on coming to the fair like you did last week, aren't you? Are you meeting Peeta again?"

She answered with a half-smile. "Yes. I'm supposed to meet him."

"Are you going to finally tell him who you are?"

"Maybe. Probably not."

"Katniss!"

"I will tell him when I'm ready to tell him."

Rue huffed out a breath. "Fine. But he'd want to know. I'll bring up your lunch before we leave."

Katniss chuckled to herself as Rue stomped out of the room. She pulled out a book she borrowed from Haymitch, The Collected Works of William Shakespeare. She flipped through the book and looked for an interesting play. She'd started with _King Lear_ but found that the story of Cordelia hit a little too close to her own experience and it hadn't ended well. After that she avoided the tragedies and looked for a comedy. She finally settled on enjoying the story of Rosalind and Orlando in _As You Like It_.

Rue came back an hour later with a sandwich. "We are about to eat lunch. I imagine we'll leave within the next hour."

"Thanks, Rue."

Katniss sat back on the bed and nibbled at her sandwich as she was suddenly nervous over seeing Peeta that afternoon. She forced herself to choked it down then decided it was time to get ready. She wanted to leave just after the others departed. Today was the day of the contests. While she didn't want to actually win any of them, she did want to participate. She had two options based on her talents. One was singing, however she really didn't want to get up in front of a group of strangers and sing. That left archery. She needed to run out to the old hollowed stump in the woods to retrieve her bow and quiver.

She grabbed her jeans and her nondescript white knit top out of her bureau. After she stripped out of her uniform she quickly redressed. She uncoiled the tight braids that were pinned to her head. She brushed out her hair and then fashioned an angled Dutch braid that draped over her shoulder. She put on her boots and her father's hunting jacket. She applied her peachy lip balm as a final touch. After she tousled her long angled bangs so that they draped a bit over her eyes, she was satisfied with her look.

She sat back down and listened. The house seemed very quiet. Hoping that everyone had left, she snuck out of the room and listened. Silence. She eased down to the second floor and continued to hear nothing but the tick tock of the hall clock. It wasn't until she reached the first floor that she heard a sound, which made her jump. It was just the cat. She breathed a sigh of relief and let herself out of the front door. Katniss hurried to the woods and retrieved her bow and quiver.

Since contests were the focus of the second Saturday of the Harvest festival, there were less booths selling their wares, instead tents were set up to host events. There was wine, beer, and spirit tastings. Cooks shared their best baked goods and preserves. Artists displayed their pottery, paintings, and photography. Sportsmen and sportswomen showed their prowess.

Upon entering the festival, she picked up a schedule of events. The archery competition was in a couple of hours. She decided to track down Peeta. Not sure where to start, she decided to head back to the old apple tree where she saw that he was waiting for her. His eyes were closed but there was a small smile on his face.

She walked up to him silently. She leaned her bow against the tree and then settled down beside him as he opened his eyes.

"Hello, stranger. You came."

"I told you that I'd see you today and I don't break my promises."

"Can I know your name now?" he asked.

She smiled and bit her lip. She grabbed his hand and weaved her fingers through his. "Names aren't important today."

Peeta let out a low chuckle. "Okay, for now." He squeezed her hand. "Eventually you are going to tell me your name."

Katniss whispered, "I will. I promise."

"So what do you want to do today? I take it you are planning to compete in archery."

"What makes you think that?" she teased.

"I don't know, maybe that fact that you brought a bow?"

"Yes. What about you? Are you competing?" she asked.

"I submitted two paintings, an oil and a watercolor. Judging is later."

Katniss pulled out her schedule. "Well it looks like they are judging foods. Do you want to go check it out?"

Peeta nodded and let go of her hand as he stood. He extended both his hands to help her up. He reached and tugged at the end of the braid. "I like this."

She flashed him a smile and ducked her head. After she retrieved her bow, they strolled to the food tent to see the results of the various food contests. Not surprisingly, the person that Katniss had always referred to growing up as "The Goat Man" won best cheese with a lavender-studded chevre. His real name was Gil Stewart. Myrna Jones won most best pickles. Dicey McKlean took the prize for best jam or jelly. Peeta informed her that none of these results were a surprise. The only upset this year was in the pie baking competition.

For the first time in three years, Rebekah Cartwright did not win best pie. Katniss and Peeta could see that the woman was very upset as she stood off to the side as her daughter Delly tried to calm her with words such as "you can't always win" and "there was always next year". The winner for best pie was Bitha for her triple berry pie. Peeta grinned from ear to ear when he saw the result. Katniss was also pleased but was careful not to show it. Bitha had everyone in the household taste test her pie as she perfected it over the past couple weeks. The final pie that she baked yesterday looked perfect and based on the previous pie testing should be delicious. Peeta explained that Bitha was the cook in his house which allowed Katniss to finally share his joy in the result.

After the food tastings, they went to check out the sporting events. They watched the tug-o-war teams compete, then the wrestling matches. During one of the matches, Katniss looked over at Peeta and realized that he looked sad. She saw that he stared at something. It was the records board. The most recent record had been set by his older brother. She entwined her fingers into his again and squeezed his hand. "You look sad."

"The record holder was my older brother."

"Was?" she asked since she wasn't supposed to know about the source of his grief.

"He and the rest of my family died in a fire." She smiled in understanding and brought his hand up so she could brush a gentle kiss across his knuckles.

They left the wrestling match as it was getting close to the archery competition. Katniss was the only woman competing against eleven men. The competition paired off each competitor to another for the first round. The winners of round one would move onto the next round and be paired up again and the target was set at a greater distance out.

During the first round, her competitor cockily thought he'd have an easy win. He did hit the target but only the outer ring. Katniss easily hit the bull's eye. She also won the second round. She watched the other competitors. Her only real competition appeared to be a man named Gale Hawthorne, who she realized was Hazelle's son all grown up. As she, Gale, and another man proceeded to the third and final round, she knew that now was the time she had to miss. As much as she'd like to show off her skill, she couldn't win.

The other man competed first and hit the middle ring. A solid performance. Gale went second and hit just inside the center circle of the bull's eye, but not dead center. Katniss knew she could have made the shot. However, as she nocked her arrow and took aim, she made a very subtle adjustment to put her arrow immediately beside Gale's arrow, but not in the bull's eye. It hit exactly as intended. She shook his hand in congratulations and smiled. She knew she was the better archer, at least in today's competition. She retrieved her arrows then walked back over to Peeta who had been cheering her the whole time. He pulled her into a hug and congratulated her on a great performance.

Afterwards, Katniss and Peeta attended the wine and beer tasting. Haymitch's pumpkin beer turned out well. It paired nicely with a basket of sweet potato fries that Peeta purchased to snack on. As they finished their beer and fries, Katniss asked, "So can I see your art?"

Peeta blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure." Katniss found it endearing that he was nervous.

They held hands as they entered the tent set up to protect the artwork. Peeta steered her first to the oil paintings, admiring the various submissions. Several had honorable mention ribbons. A painting of weary miners walking home at the end of the day blackened by coal dust took second place. Finally, they came to Peeta's painting, which had a blue first place ribbon. It wasn't a pretty painting. In fact it was quite dark, but she felt that it was very moving. The painting created a visceral reaction in her; she both hated and admired it. She felt his pain. The painting incorporated images of the bakery, fire, and his family.

"Sometimes I paint my nightmares. It helps," he mumbled.

Katniss squeezed his hand in response. "Didn't you also submit a watercolor?"

They walked to the watercolor paintings. When they found his watercolor entry, they saw that he'd received an honorable mention ribbon. Katniss examined the painting. She realized that it was a picture of a woman walking away about to disappear into the crowd. The woman's hair was whipping around as she gave the observer one last look. She looked at Peeta who was holding his breath and then turned back to the painting to examine it again. "This is me, isn't it. From last week?"

"Yes."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Do you want to get out of here for a bit?" he asked.

"Yes."

They exited the tent and walked away from the festival. "Let's walk toward the Hob," Katniss suggested. The two walked hand-in-hand in companionable silence. The crowds melted away and soon they found themselves down a quiet street.

Peeta stopped her in front of a closed shoemaker shop. "I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever."

She stood in front of him and tilted her head up. "Okay."

"Then you'll allow it?"

"I'll allow it."

Peeta brought his head down and brushed his lips against hers gently. Once. Twice. She reached up and touched his cheek. His tongue gently pressed against the seam of her lips. She opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his. Their tongues tangled as he walked her backwards against the door of the shop. She tugged at his lower lip with her teeth before she moved to kiss along his jaw. His hands slipped inside her jacket and pulled at her waist to bring her closer. She could feel him. Katniss found his mouth again. A moment later Peeta pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I think we need to stop."

Hurt must have flickered in her eyes. "No, don't. I don't want to stop. But this is fast...and we are in the middle of a street."

He reached forward and brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "I don't want to be fast with you."

Katniss bit her lip and smiled. "I guess we should go back to the festival."

Peeta grinned sheepishly. "Yes, in a couple moments. Let's sit down for a minute." They sat down on the shoe shine benches.

He gazed at her with hooded eyes. "You are an amazing kisser and I really want to do it again."

Katniss blushed. She really hadn't had much experience with kissing. Just an odd boy here or there in school. She'd never felt heat like she'd felt that evening. Peeta's kiss ignited something in her that she'd never experienced before.

"So when can I kiss you again?" he asked.

"Maybe next Saturday at the Festival Ball?"

Peeta groaned. "Can I at least have a name so I know who I want to kiss?"

"I told you names are not important today. Don't worry, I will tell you my name." She teased, "Eventually."

They walked back to the festival and spent the remainder of the evening playing spectators. Katniss said goodbye an hour before the festival closed and Peeta watched her wistfully as she walked away.

It was too dark for Katniss to feel comfortable walking her bow and quiver back to the woods. She didn't want to be taken unaware by a cougar, so when she returned to Victor's Village she hid her bow and quiver carefully in the hayloft of the barn before she returned to the house.

An hour later, Rue came in to find her reading in bed. "How's the ankle?"

"Much better. It shouldn't affect any of my duties tomorrow." Katniss grinned.

"Tomorrow's your day off," Rue observed and they both laughed.

"Nice shooting today. I saw the archery tournament. You are really good. I bet you could have won."

"Thank you. I know I could have."

"So does he know who you are yet?" Rue asked.

"No. But don't worry. He will soon. I'm just waiting for when the time is right."  
Katniss and Rue settled into bed and turned out the lights.

"Rue?"

"Yes, Katniss?"

"Can you help me come up with a good excuse for Mockingjay to miss the festival next weekend?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello from Copenhagen. I'm now 13 days into my trip. As I mentioned previously my update schedule has slowed due to travel. Ch. 7 will post around September 10th, and Ch. 8 will post September 24th once I'm back home.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Thank you Pookieh for beta-ing this chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You have probably also noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Katniss had never been a terribly patient person. By Tuesday morning she didn't doubt that through some trick in the universe, what used to be a minute now took two. Saturday couldn't come fast enough. She wanted to kiss Peeta again.

Katniss had seen him every morning during their ritual cup of hot chocolate. That first morning after the kiss, she must have turned ten shades of red because Peeta had questioned whether she was feeling alright as she looked flushed. She covered by saying that the kitchen was a tad warm, probably due to the ovens. It had become increasingly difficult to maintain her cover as "Mockingjay." At least Mockingjay was known to sit quietly through meals. If she had to maintain any additional conversation, she knew she'd reveal herself. She needed to tell Peeta soon, and she planned to _after_ the Harvest Festival.

Despite time crawling at a snails pace, very little could dampen her mood. She often found herself humming through her chores. If she was alone she would sing. She'd discovered on Monday that her voice seemed to calm the animals, even Haymitch's gaggle of geese.

As she sat next to Hattie and prepared her to be milked, she sang a folk song that had been running through her head since she'd heard it performed at the festival on Saturday. Hattie seemed to give a shudder in relief upon hearing her voice.

_My young love said to me, "My brothers won't mind,  
And my parents won't slight you for your lack of kind."  
Then she stepped away from me and this she did say:  
"It will not be long, love, till our wedding day."_

_She stepped away from me and she moved through the fair,  
And fondly I watched her go here and go there,  
Then she went her way homeward with one star awake,  
As the swan in the evening moves over the lake._

_The people were saying no two were e'er wed  
But one had a sorrow that never was said,  
And I smiled as she passed with her goods and her gear,  
And that was the last that I saw of my dear._

Before Katniss could start the last stanza of the song, a voice broke in. Caught and seeing no hope for it, she joined Peeta in finishing the song.

_I dreamt it last night that my young love came in,  
So softly she entered, her feet made no din;  
She came close beside me, and this she did say,  
"It will not be long, love, till our wedding day."_

"So the Mockingjay does sing?" Peeta teased her.

Katniss chuckled and continued to milk Hattie. "Well apparently so can you."

"Nah. I sound like a dying cat compared to you. Your voice is beautiful."

Katniss blushed. "Thank you."

"Funny, I heard that song performed last Saturday."

"Did you? I imagine that _She Moved Through the Fair_ is probably played often at festivals and fairs. It is traditional."

"Yes, it is. Well, I just came out here to take Ash out for a ride," Peeta said as he brushed the nose of the dappled gray gelding while he fed it a sugar cube.

Katniss nodded and when she realized that the barn had turned quiet she looked over her shoulder. Peeta was watching her with a half-smile. Her stomach flipped over.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Sorry. Nothing. I was just thinking," he responded with a shrug of his shoulders, but a blush spread across his cheekbones.

"Now you are fibbing. You were looking at me."

"No. I wasn't. I was just looking in your direction. Well I better get going." He turned around and mounted the horse. "I'll see you later, Jay." He then clicked his tongue and departed the barn, whistling the tune she had been singing.

Katniss shook her head. As she returned to work, she tried not to think about how good his muscular legs looked in his jeans as he rode out.

As the week progressed, Katniss found that she had a harder and harder time falling asleep. She could not quiet her mind at night, instead she worked through every possible scenario. She thought about the kiss. She anticipated Saturday. She worried about everyone's reaction when she told them the truth. She hoped Peeta didn't hate her for lying. She imagined him kissing her again.

Often, once she knew Rue was asleep, she'd slip out of her room with her book to read. On Monday and Tuesday night, she found Haymitch's study empty. On Wednesday night when she snuck in to settle on the sofa with the adventures of Rosalind and Orlando, she switched on the light and yelped. Haymitch was still awake, seated at his desk and leaning back in his captain's chair as he took a sip out of his brandy snifter in the dark.

"Trouble sleeping, sweetheart?"

Katniss nodded.

"You've been sneaking down here all week."

"Yes, to read. I can't sleep and I didn't want to disturb Rue."

Haymitch swirled his brandy, sniffed it, and took a sip. Katniss sat stiffly on the sofa and waited. "Have you ever tried brandy, sweetheart? It will help you sleep."

She shook her head.

"Let me pour you one."

Haymitch stood up and walked over to the small bar service. He opened the cabinet below and pulled out a clean snifter, then splashed in a bit of brandy. He walked over to the sofa and handed Katniss the glass before taking a seat in the leather wingback chair across from her, propping his feet on the coffee table.

Katniss took a drink and choked, causing Haymitch to cackle.

"Sweetheart, this is fine cognac. You swirl it in your glass," he said as he demonstrated. "Then you bring it up and take a sniff before taking a small sip. Savor it."

Katniss followed his instructions. As she tasted the brandy she wasn't sure she like the taste but she enjoyed the pleasant warmness that spread into her belly. More importantly she no longer choked.

"See. The ritual of drinking brandy should be very relaxing," said Haymitch right before he savored another sip. "So sweetheart, why aren't you sleeping? Boy trouble?" The last remark earned him a steely-eyed glare. "Is there something you need to talk about? Something I should know?"

Katniss didn't speak. Instead she took another sip of brandy.

"You really are a tight lipped one. At least with me. Not so much around the boy."

She felt her cheeks heat at the reference to Peeta.

"Well just so you know, if you need anything, advice, whatever, I'm here. But I should warn you I'm probably a terrible mentor, but we take care of our own here. If you ever find yourself in trouble don't hesitate." Haymitch's gray eyes stared at her, looking for acknowledgement. He had Seam-colored eyes just like her.

Katniss nodded. "I understand." She took another sip and started to feel pleasantly drowsy.

"There is no need to keep secrets in this house."

"Yes, Haymitch. Really, I just came down here to read," she insisted.

"So what are you reading?" Katniss handed him the book she borrowed.

"Shakespeare, huh? Which plays have you read?"

"I started with King Lear but I thought he treated his daughter, Cordelia, most unfairly. She loved him but he misunderstood her," she answered as her voice shook in her defense of Cordelia.

"Yes, a tragic story," Haymitch agreed.

"Now I'm reading one of the comedies, As You Like It. I admire Rosalind."

"Yes. She has spunk. Good play."

Katniss took her last sip of brandy. She could feel the effects on her body and her tongue. She knew she had better get herself to bed. "Well I think I will go to bed. You were right. Brandy is relaxing." She stood and walked toward the door.

"Good night, little Mockingjay," Haymitch said, which made her pause.

"Night, Haymitch."

Thursday evening as Rue and Katniss prepared for sleep, Katniss sprawled across her bed and lamented, "We have to figure out my story for Saturday. I can't go to the Festival Ball as Mockingjay."

"You know if you just told Peeta and Haymitch who you are this wouldn't be a problem," Rue admonished.

Katniss picked up her pillow at threw it at her causing the girl to laugh. "Not helping, Rue."

"Okay, Okay. You've used sickness and injury so far. Maybe you could come down with a cold this time?"

"No. That would be too obvious. Then I'd have to be sick for days. A stomach bug can pass quickly but not a cold."

"Allergic reaction?"

"Rue, I can't automatically break out in hives."

"Hmmm. Can we somehow blame your family? Maybe say they are going to call?"

"Maybe, but all phone calls are logged on Haymitch's bill. I could always fib and say they never called? But afterwards they'd probably expect me to come."

Katniss grabbed her cap, which she'd set on her nightstand, and fiddled with it.

"Katniss, Saturday is the ball and it requires dancing, right?"

"Yes." Katniss hesitated, unsure of the direction of Rue's train of thought.

"Mockingjay's family custom requires that she cover her hair. What if they required that she not dance and couldn't attend events with dancing?" Rue suggested.

Katniss tilted her head to the side and considered. "Yes, that could work. But when do we tell people that I'm not going."

"Let's just wait until breakfast on Saturday."

Come Saturday morning, the entire household was buzzing about the ball. The final day of the festival was centered around a community feast and dancing in the town square that started around five o'clock. Every household was to bring food to the event. Peeta had spent the entire day before baking several cakes including a triple chocolate pumpkin cheesecake, a carrot cake with cream cheese frosting, and a hazelnut flourless torte. He had to complete his baking by Friday because Bitha had commandeered the kitchen all morning and afternoon on Saturday to fry up her famous chicken and make pasta salad. No one dared enter her kitchen.

Most mornings the household fended for themselves for breakfast or Bitha would make them something at their request. However, on Saturdays, everyone ate breakfast together. Bitha normally prepared quite a spread of eggs, bacon, fresh fruit, and either pancakes or French toast. But on the day of the ball, she set a simple buffet in the dining room with fresh fruit, rolls that Peeta had baked the day before, cold cuts, and cheese. Katniss prepared her plate and sat down at the table in her seat next to Peeta.

"Jay, are you excited to finally attend the festival?" Seeder asked.

"Oh, I'm not going," answered Katniss, which made everyone stop.

"Why, not?" Seeder inquired.

Katniss saw Rue give her a subtle nod of encouragement.

"My family's custom is to not dance. We aren't even supposed to go to events with dancing."

Haymitch piped up, "Hmmm. I didn't know that dancing was harmful. I wonder how your family would feel about you sipping on brandy the other night."

"Old man, stop teasing her. She said she can't go. Respect that." Peeta looked at her and Katniss saw something in his eye that she couldn't quite understand. Then he gave her a little half-smile and her stomach did the little flippy thing that it had been doing lately every time she saw him.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"No problem."

That afternoon Katniss and Rue were free since they finished their chores by lunch and they were granted the afternoon off. They did need to get ready for the ball. Together they snuck Katniss' green gown along with Rue's dress to the laundry room to do a final pressing.

"This is so gorgeous."

"Thank you. It's one of Cinna's."

"Really?"

"Yes. He actually wants me to model for him this spring. A whole brand new line."

"That's wonderful."

After ironing the dress, they hid it in the laundry room closet. No one other than Rue and Katniss entered the room except Seeder, but her dress was ironed by Rue earlier in the day.

After they both took brief naps, Katniss helped Rue weave a blue ribbon through her hair. Rue then watched Katniss as she braided her own hair in her mother's style with two Dutch braids, one on each side of her head, keeping the braids loose at the top of her head and tightening near the nape. She coiled those braids at the back of her head and pinned them into place.

Katniss then applied her peach-colored lip balm and pinched her cheeks. "So Rue, what do you think?"

"He won't know what hit him. Especially with you in the green dress."  
Not long after, Rue put on her finery and departed with the rest of the household. Katniss retrieved her dress from the laundry room and after donning it, she slipped on her low-heels. She wished she could wear her boots since the dressed was floor length but they had no heels, which made the dress a tad too long.

She walked to town and found Peeta waiting for her by the old apple tree. He looked rather handsome dressed in slacks, a burnt orange silk shirt, and a brown jacket. As she approached him she saw him fumble with something, which she realized was a dandelion. Peeta looked up from the flower and saw her approaching. A toothy grin spread across his face.

"You wore green," he observed.

"I told you that you'd see me in green."

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

Katniss blushed. "Thank you."

She reached forward, plucked the dandelion from his hand, and tucked it into the side of her hair. It would be one of the last ones of the year. But more would come next spring. Peeta reached up and touched the small flower in her hair before cupping her cheek. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as she enjoyed his touch. When her eyes opened she saw that he was staring at her. He leaned forward and briefly brushed his lips against hers before he stepped away.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" he asked.

She nodded in response. Peeta entwined his left hand with hers and they walked to the town square, which was with strung lanterns. In an hour, after the sunset, it would look magical. There was a bandstand set up on one end of the park that would feature different musical groups during the evening. On the end furthest from the bandstand sat row after row of tables laden with food. After breakfast, Katniss had become too nervous to eat, so now she was famished. "I want to taste everything," she told Peeta.

"Then you'd better pace yourself."

Nodding at his wise advice she said, "Okay, no more than one bite of each dish."

The first table they encountered was just soups. Katniss exclaimed that she could eat the creamy pumpkin soup sprinkled with nuts and black seeds all night, but she walked away accompanying Peeta to the next table full of salads. They grabbed a couple of plates and through silent agreement Katniss put a couple bites of half of the salads onto her plate while Peeta gathered bites from the other half. They found a couple of seats at a small table and tasted the various salads. Katniss groaned in delight over a bite of French potato salad.

"You must taste this." She positioned the bite on her fork offering it to Peeta. He accepted the bite with a smile. "Oh, you have a bit of—,"Katniss said as she reached forward to brush away a tiny bit of food at the corner of his mouth. After dislodging the crumb, she dragged her fingernail across Peeta's lower lip before she quickly pulled her hand away. She brought her focus back to tasting her salads, shaking her head slightly at her own forwardness. If she wasn't mistaken, she heard an almost silent chuckle escape from Peeta.

After salads, they selected their main dishes choosing to share a piece of chicken, and taste a bit of butternut squash lasagna. When it was time for dessert, Peeta fed her a few bites of the chocolate hazelnut torte.

After eating and much prodding, Peeta convinced Katniss to join him in a fast-paced reel. When the music slowed, he pulled her into his arms. They danced for hours. Occasionally someone would greet Peeta hello, to which he'd nod before he would immediately return his attention back to Katniss.

After one slow dance, the music picked up for another reel. Peeta turned to Katniss and asked, "Shall we go for a walk?"

They walked away from the festivities, which would last until one in the morning. They didn't have to go far before they were virtually alone. When Katniss shivered from a chill, he offered her his jacket. He helped her slip it on. Then with a tug on the lapels he to pull her into a quick kiss.

They made their way back to the old apple tree at the back of his property. The tree was far enough from the street that it was very dark, giving them privacy. Peeta backed her up against the tree trunk on the side that faced away from the street. Katniss was thankful for the jacket that protected her back from the roughness of the bark. He framed her face with his hands and tilted her head up as he leaned forward to kiss first one side of her mouth, then the other. He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose before meeting her lips again. At the feel of his tongue, she allowed him entry and slid her own tongue along his. He pulled back, before gently biting her lower lip and letting go. "Is this alright?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty. In answer, Katniss pulled him back into another kiss, sucking on his tongue when it entered her mouth.

Peeta glided his mouth, sucking gently from her lips to the side of her jaw, before he proceeded to nuzzle the point just below her left ear. He nipped gently at her earlobe causing Katniss to moan. Then his mouth was on hers again, tongues clashing, and his arms slid underneath the jacket and around her back so that he could pull her closer. She slid her tongue along his jawline and began to suck in the hollow where his jaw met his throat.

He moved his hands back down to her waist and leaned into her so that her back was against the tree again. She adjusted her stance so that he could stand between her legs. She could feel his growing erection as he grinded against her. She brought her lips back to his. His right hand left her and he guided it down her hip to her thigh and gently tugged. She hitched her leg and he hooked his hand underneath allowing him better access as he moved against her.

She felt him working up the fabric of her skirt as they continue to kiss each other's lips, jaws, necks. Suddenly his hand was on her bare thigh. He pushed on her leg and she set it back down, but he kept his hand on her upper thigh as he eased off her. Peeta pulled away from her mouth and she gave a gasp in protest and looked up to see him studying her with heavy lidded eyes.

He slowly circled his hand toward her juncture. He gave her a look, asking for permission, which she granted with a nod. His hands slid along her slick panties. He gently rubbed her through the lacy fabric and she thrust against his hand. He took her lips again as he slide the fabric to the side and slide his fingers along her slit, swallowing her cry. He found the little bundle of nerves, which he began carefully circling. He kissed her along her jaw until he was by her ear where he whispered, "You are so beautiful right now."

Peeta's fingers glided downwards away from her clit. He inserted one, then after she was comfortable he added a second finger. He gently pumped and brought his thumb to her clit. "It's okay. Let go." He continued to work her. Katniss felt a tightening in her body that she'd never felt before. "Let go." Release finally came as spasms overtook her. Peeta gave her a slow kiss as he withdrew his hand. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and cleaned his fingers. "Sit down beside me."

Peeta eased himself slowly to the ground, obviously uncomfortable. Katniss sat down beside him. "What about—." She gestured her hand toward his lap.

"Tonight was for you. We'll have other opportunities." Katniss leaned against his shoulder.

"So, beautiful, what is your name?" Peeta asked.

"Tonight, names are not important," Katniss responded. She felt him tense then relax. "I promise you that I will give you my name soon."

"But the Harvest Festival ends tonight. When will I see you?"

"Don't worry. I will find you."

"I have something for you." Peeta fished something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. It was some sort of pin. She could feel the clasp. Katniss held it up so it could catch the moonlight.

"It's a Mockingjay pin," Peeta whispered.

"It's lovely. Thank you."

They both sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Katniss hated to leave. Eventually they rejoined the ball. When it approached midnight, she needed to return home. Peeta walked her to the edge of the party and gave her one last kiss.

Katniss' parting words before she disappeared into the darkness were, "I promise. You will not have to wait long."

* * *

**A/N: Hello from Copenhagen. Surprise, I published Ch. 7 early. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. Ch. 8 will post September 24th once I'm back home.**

**Thank you Pookieh for beta-ing this chapter.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too. (In this chapter it was from one of my favorite scenes - The Capitol party from the Victory Tour.)**

**I used Padraic Colum's version of She Moved Through The Fair.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Katniss dangled her feet off the dock into the cool water of the lake. She enjoyed the feel of the sun as it hit her skin on what would be one of the last warm days of autumn. The season was already showing signs of changing. The trees surrounding the lake, which had been green just three weeks before at the start of the Harvest Festival, were putting on their final show before falling dormant over the winter, a brilliant mottling of red, oranges, and yellows.

Winter had never been Katniss' favorite season. The land became a mixture of neutrals. Whites, grays, browns, and blacks; a palate of gloom that reflected the struggles her family had felt every winter before they moved to the Capitol. In winter, everything was just a bit harder. There was less game to hunt, so they were a bit hungrier. Coal was expensive, so the house always felt a bit colder. Then one day, the snow would begin to melt, the trees would bud, the first dandelion would appear, and her green would return.

Katniss smiled as she kicked her feet in the water. For once she didn't mind the approaching season. She remembered the feel of Peeta's embrace from the night before. A warmth bloomed through her as she imagined nights in his arms in front of a fire. She couldn't imagine the winter ever being too cold if he was with her.

That morning, she had woken up shortly before dawn and panicked. Everything from the previous evening had come flooding back. She hadn't been ready to face Peeta, so she slipped out of bed, dressed, and left Rue a note to not expect her back till late in the evening. She had spent the morning hunting and gathering plants. Shortly before noon she had gone to town to trade at the Hob and eat a bit of lunch at Greasy Sae's stall before returning to the woods to enjoy the rest of the afternoon by the lake.

Katniss chastised herself over her early morning cowardice and resolved to tell Peeta the truth the next day. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She was scared he wouldn't forgive her for her duplicity, but she realized that further lies would only get her deeper in the hole she had already dug. She counted on their friendship, and the new feelings-that she was still not sure she wanted to name-would bring them through.

As the day started to turn to dusk, she left the woods and made her way back to Victor's Village. She wasn't supposed to return until late so she carefully snuck back to the barn and made her way to the hayloft with a lantern. She'd had the forethought to pack a book in her knapsack that morning and settled in to read for the next few hours. She didn't want to return until a point of time when she was unlikely to run into Peeta. She was willing to tell him the truth, but she really wanted one more evening of respite. As much as she tried to concentrate on the play she was reading, her mind wandered just as it had earlier in the day. She recalled Peeta's hands along her thigh. The brush of his lips and the feel of his late day scruff against her neck. The feel of his hands as he touched her.

At what Katniss judged to be just short of nine in the evening, she quietly entered the house and silently walked up the stairs. She was relieved that she was able to make it back to her room without running into Peeta or Haymitch. She let herself into the room and found Rue weaving on her bed.

"Hey, Katniss. You were missed today."

"Was I?"

"Yes, Peeta was really concerned when you didn't show up in the kitchen this morning like you usually do."

"Oh."

"Yes. He baked cheese buns again. He brought some up here for you." Rue pointed at the plate set on the table by the bed. "I think he wanted to talk to you."

Katniss picked up a bun and took a bite. There were best warm, but she still enjoyed it.

"Katniss, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Good." Satisfied, Rue returned to her weaving.

When Katniss woke the next morning, she quickly dressed in her uniform of trousers and blouse. She carefully braided and coiled her hair atop her head and slipped on the cap, hopefully for the last time. The worst thing she might be facing would be Peeta's anger and lack of forgiveness, and perhaps her needing to find another position. She had survived that before with her father when it was entirely unjustified. Nevertheless, she felt secure in the fact that she'd accumulated a bit of savings. She wouldn't have to worry about how to feed herself or shelter herself.

She fingered the mockingjay pin in her dresser before slipping it into her pocket to help her keep her resolve, then glided down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Jay."

"Morning, Peeta," Katniss said before taking a breath in an attempt to settle her racing heart.

"I missed you yesterday. I was afraid that maybe you were avoiding me," Peeta said with a grin as he scored the top of a loaf of bread.

"No," Katniss choked out, finding it difficult to find her voice.

"Have a seat. I'll start our hot chocolate."

Katniss sat and felt for the mockingjay pin in her pocket. She could do this. It was time for her to tell the truth. If Peeta truly cared he would forgive her.

"You're awfully quiet today," Peet observed as he set a cup of hot chocolate and a roll in front of Katniss and took a seat beside her. "Are you okay?" he inquired.

"Yes. I'm fine," Katniss responded to his concern. She nibbled at her roll and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"So how did you spend your Sunday?" he asked.

"Oh. I spent it in the woods. It's going to be winter soon." Katniss fell silent and tried to muster the courage to confess when she looked over at Peeta and saw him smiling at her. She felt a warmth flow through her.

"Yes, it is. I love the winter. Warm fires. Hot cider. Baked pumpkin pie. The snow makes everything look clean. It's actually very difficult to paint a snowy landscape. White is composed of so many shades depending on how the light hits it. There can be yellows, blues, grays, purples. It's much harder than you think."

Katniss smiled at him and nodded. "I can imagine." She finished her hot chocolate.

Peeta said, "Let me take that," as he grabbed her empty mug and plate and took it to the sink. He began washing out the dishes and called, "Say hello to Hattie for me."

"I will."

Katniss left the kitchen and gathered her supplies in the mudroom. As she walked out to the barn she shook her head. She had not taken her chance.

A couple hours later Katniss was assisting Bitha in preparing some of the food for the day, when Rue entered the Kitchen.

"Bitha, I just ran into Peeta. He was wondering if you could make him some oatmeal."

"In a bit. I'm a little busy at the moment," Bitha mumbled as she returned to her task of grating beets for the carrot and beet fritters that she was going to make later for dinner.

Katniss felt for the mockingjay pin in her pocket. "Bitha, I can do it," she offered.

"Oh would you?"

"It's not a problem," Katniss assured.

"Don't forget to add the raisins and top it with brown sugar."

Katniss restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I won't."

She turned to Rue and asked her to take over her task of peeling carrots before she proceeded to put a pot of water on the stove. When the water came to a boil she added the oats and raisins. After the cereal was cooked through, she brought the pot to the counter and gathered a bowl. She slipped the pin out of her pocket and placed it in the bowl before pouring the hot cereal over it. She then sprinkled it with brown sugar and poured a healthy dollop of heavy cream over the top. She placed it on a tray with spoon and called for Rue.

"Jay, I finished the carrots."

"Thanks. Here is Peeta's oatmeal." Rue took the tray from Katniss and walked out of the room. Now all Katniss had to do was wait.

Katniss was wiping down one of the counters when she heard Peeta's tread coming down the hall towards the kitchen. She felt the sudden need to escape. She needed a few more minutes to gather her courage. "Bitha, I forgot something in the barn." She dashed out the kitchen through the mudroom into the yard before Bitha could acknowledge her.

She was opening the barn door when she looked over her shoulder and saw Peeta exiting the house. She slipped into the her options, she decided to climb into the loft. When she had just reached the top of the ladder the barn door opened.

"I saw you come in here." She heard Peeta call from down below. "Where are you?"

She quietly walked to the far side of the hayloft and stared at the wall. She could hear him climbing the ladder. She tried to slow her breathing. Her blood roared in her ears. It was time.

Peeta stood behind and lightly touched her shoulder, urging her to turn around. When she did turn, she couldn't look at him. Her eyes circled the room looking for one last escape.

"Look at me. Please," he whispered.

She took a deep breath, blew it out, and then brought her eyes to his.

"Katniss, it's time to stop running." He grasped her hand and placed the mockingjay pin into her palm before closing her fingers around it. She stared at where his hands grasped hers. She tightened her fist and felt the sharp edges of the brass pin.

"I know." She paused and her brow furrowed. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you by your name." He gave her a soft smile. "Katniss."

Peeta leaned forward and brushed her lips with his own. She reached up and touched his cheek as she felt the tip of his tongue along the seam of her lips. She touched her tongue to his before he pulled away.

"Now do you think you are ready to tell me what the hell is going on? I think I've been more than a little patient."

Katniss nodded. He led her over to a few hay bales and took a seat pulling her down to sit beside him.

She knew that it was time to tell Peeta everything, but first she needed to know something. "How did you know?"

"How did I know you were you? Well, I didn't at first but after awhile I began to suspect. Jay reminded me of my childhood friend. Then at the festival I met this mystery woman who also reminded me of you. I didn't know for sure that Jay, the mystery woman, and you were one and the same until I heard you sing. I'd only heard one other voice that pure. One that could make the birds stop to listen." He squeezed her hand. "Now tell me how this came to be. Why are you hiding here as Jay? Where is your family? Why didn't you just come to me and Haymitch? We would have helped."

She looked at him and saw a hint of the hurt that he was trying to hide.

"Oh, Peeta, it is a long story and maybe I was a bit of a fool." She blinked her eyes. "At first I didn't tell you who I was because I wasn't ready to tell you what had happened to me. Then I didn't tell you because I was afraid you would be upset that I hadn't been honest and I couldn't handle having any more people whom I had come to care for rejecting me because they misunderstood my intentions." She wiped at the corner of her left eye.

"What do you mean rejecting you? Who did that? Your family?"

Katniss looked at him and nodded her head. She started to shake as she whispered, "My father."

"Come here." Peeta pulled her into his arms. A wracked cry broke from her as she finally allowed herself to feel. She buried her head into his chest and clung to him as she cried out months worth of hurt, fear, and anger. Peeta held onto her and rubbed her back, not saying a word. She appreciated his steady, quiet presence. He really had become her rock over the past couple months. He continued to rub her back when she finally quieted.

Katniss began whispering, "It started with my father's birthday." She explained how her father had gravely misunderstood her words. How he ordered her out of the house with nothing but her green dress, hunting jacket, bow and quiver, and a purse full of coin that Prim had pressed into her hands. How she decided that she wanted to return to District 12 if her father didn't let her come home. How along the way she'd found help and made friends. She smiled when she talked about Cinna and Portia and about how she had met Rue.

"I'm so sorry Theron did that to you. That doesn't sound like the man I remember from before," Peeta said.

"I really don't understand it either. The reaction made no sense. He wouldn't let me explain. I love my father. How could he not know that?"

"You said that you were a bit of a fool, well your father is the bigger one. I still don't understand why you didn't just ask for help when you came home to District 12."

Katniss pulled back from him. She sat up and shrugged. "Chalk it up to foolish pride. I didn't want people to know I'd been kicked out with nothing."

Peeta shook his head. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, that's the whole story."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Yes. I keep my promises. I told you I'd find you after the last day of the festival. I told you I'd tell you my name."

Peeta grinned. "I think I told you your name."

She playfully hit him. "What do you want me to promise?"

"No more secrets and know that I'm here to help."

Katniss bit her lip. "I think I can promise that."

"Good." He gathered her back into his arms and claimed her lips once again in a fierce kiss.

She clung to his back and tried to press closer as she felt him start to pull away. "Kat. I'm not going anywhere," he whispered against her lips. "But do you think we can finally remove that ridiculous cap?" She let go with a chuckle and removed the cap and put it aside.

Katniss sat passively as Peeta reached forward and gently pulled out the first pin that held her coiled hair in place. His brow furrowed as he methodically searched for each pin, removed it and placed it inside her cap for safe keeping. Once each pin was removed, he carefully unbraided each of her hair and gently ran his fingers it.

"Much better." He reached forward. His right hand touched her cheek, which she leaned into while his left hand tangled in her hair pulling her slowly towards him. Their tongues met before his lips touch hers once more. His right hand slid into her hair as she began toying with the blond waves that grazed the nape of his neck. His teeth caught her bottom lip and tugged before letting go as he went to nuzzle her jaw. Peeta kissed his way to her ear. She felt his hot breath as he whispered, "I love your hair. Never cover it again." He nipped her earlobe before he moved to suck on that spot just below her ear, causing a moan to escape her lips.

Katniss pulled back and shifted slightly so she could straddle his lap before claiming his lips again. She moved her hands down his back and tugged at his shirt. She pulled until it was free from his trousers and she could run her hands up his back. The continued to kiss each others' cheeks, jaws, lips, and necks as Peeta reached down and palmed her ass. Katniss began rocking against him, wanting to relieve the growing ache.

Peeta removed his hands from her body and pulled away, causing her to cry out in protest.

"We have to stop," he said.

Katniss shook her head. "No, we don't," which was quickly followed by a, "Why?"

"Because I don't want our first time to be in a hayloft. It should be in a bed."

"Peeta, I'm no soft girl."

"I know. But let's save romping in the hayloft for later." He winked.

"Alright," Katniss huffed as she hugged him and settled her head against his shoulder.

"I guess it's time for you to go tell Haymitch."

Katniss was silent for a moment. "Peeta, can I tell him tomorrow? I don't think I have it in me to tell the story again today. I was scared enough to tell you."

"You didn't have anything to be scared about. Haymitch will understand."

"I know. But please be patient. I will tell him tomorrow."

"That means you have to be Jay-again-for one more day."

Katniss' head popped up. "Oh shoot. My chores. Bitha, Seeder, and Rue are all probably looking for me."

She pulled away to grab her cap and began braiding her hair which had gotten hopelessly tangled. Luckily no one would see what a mess it was under the cap. She recoiled it on top of her head and looked at Peeta who wore a pained expression as she placed the cap back on. She arched an eyebrow in question.

"You are covering your hair."

"One last time." She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll make it up to you later."

They stood and straightened their clothes. They descended the ladder from the loft and shared one last kiss before exiting the barn.

The remainder of the day Katniss pretended to be Jay. She worked through her chores and tried not to be too distracted when Peeta would suddenly pop up and pull her behind a door to sneak a quick kiss. They were almost caught by Rue a couple times.

It was hardest to maintain her persona of quiet Jay during dinner. Katniss sat next to Peeta. Throughout dinner she could feel his hand as it brushed and gripped her thigh. At one point Seeder asked if she was feeling alright since she looked flushed to which she squeaked, "fine" as she felt Peeta's had drift from her inner thigh to brush the juncture in between. She gently elbowed him and gave him a look that promised payback.

When she and Rue retired to their bedchamber for the night, Rue asked, "Peeta knows now, right?"

"Yes. I'm telling everyone else tomorrow."

"Good. I'm glad he knows especially considering dinner."

"What about dinner?"

Rue shook her head. "You were a little distracted. You obviously didn't see me drop my fork."

Katniss' cheeks heated and Rue laughed.

Katniss walked over to the bureau and opened the drawer to where she had hidden the clothes Cinna had given her. She pulled out the midnight blue silk nightgown and turned to her friend. She whispered "I'm going to him tonight." Katniss bit her lower lip and gave her friend a small smile. She removed her cap for the last time.

After showering and applying a bit of lavender scented lotion she'd purchased at the Hob, she uncoiled her hair and let it out so that it fell in soft waves down her back. She slipped the nightgown over her head and then snuck back to her bedroom to wait for the rest of the household to retire before going to Peeta.

At a little before eleven she decided it was time. Rue looked up from her weaving and gave her a smile of encouragement as she slipped through the door. The hallway was dark except for a night light as both Bitha and Seeder had gone to bed.

She quietly descended to the second floor and approached Peeta's room. She turned the doorknob and snuck inside to find him sitting in boxers on a chair sketching. He put the sketch pad down and stood up slowly. He came to where she stood frozen. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you real?"

"Yes."

He pulled her to him. Lips crashed, tongues collided. Peeta's hands brushed her exposed back. While the biased-cut silk gown modestly covered her front from the top of her breasts to mid-calf, held up with thin straps, the back dipped low, stopping just below the dimples at the top of her buttocks. Peeta moved his hands to rest on the top of her shoulders and pulled away. He gently turned her so that she was facing away from him. He brushed her hair so that it hung over her left shoulder. He lowered his lips to her neck as he reached around and palmed her left breast as his right hand massaged her belly.

Katniss bit her lip to hold in a cry when he gently tugged at her nipple. He continued his attentions on her breast as she leaned back into him. She could feel his growing hardness against her bottom. He gently nipped on her neck and soothed it with his tongue as his right hand drifted down her abdomen to the juncture between her legs. He pressed his fingers against her, causing her to rock backwards. He kissed his way back up to her ear.

"Kat, widen your legs a little," Peeta instructed.

She widened her stance and Peeta began to move his fingers, circling her clit through the silk gown. She could feel her wetness coating the material. Peeta held her tight against him as she rocked against his hand. He slid his hand away from her left breast up to the strap holding up the left side of her gown. He slipped the strap down her shoulder. Then he reached in front of her to slide down the strap on her right shoulder. The pressure never eased off her clit.

"I think it's time we move over to the bed." He let her go and the gown pooled on the floor. He turned her around and grasped her hand, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissed her. She could feel him hard against her belly. When they came up for breath, he said, "It's definitely time for bed."

Katniss leaned forward and grasped his lower lip between her teeth in answer. They continued to kiss as he led her over to his bed. He laid her down and began kissing down her torso to her right breast.

"I think I've been neglecting this," he whispered, drawing a giggle from her that turned into a moan as he gently nipped before settling in to suckle. He palmed to her left breast and lathed his way across her sternum and paid equal attention to her left nipple before kissing his way down her belly. He nipped and licked his way to her hips before proceeding to the top of her left thigh. He pressed on her legs indicating that he wanted her to open them. "Trust me."

She responded, "I do."

Peeta moved between her legs and settled them over his shoulders. He reached forward and gently brushed his fingers through her soft curls before he spread her folds. Katniss squirmed a bit while under his gaze, but she did trust him. Peeta bent his head and she felt his tongue as he licked up until he found that little bundle of nerves.

She moaned, "Oh, Peeta," as he twirled his tongue. When he inserted first one, then two fingers and began pumping in time to the ministrations of his tongue, she flew apart.

After catching her breath, she look down to see Peeta grinning up at her. He kissed his way back to her mouth.

"Peeta, I want all of you." She reached down and palmed him through his boxers. He nodded and moved away to his side table. He opened a drawer. He pulled out a small square packet before he shucked his boxers and came back to her side on the bed. He opened the packet and rolled the condom over his erection.

As Katniss watched the whole process, she began to get nervous. He was bigger than a couple fingers. Peeta looked at her. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise it will work, but it may be a bit uncomfortable at first. I'll go slow."

She nodded and bit her lip. He moved between her legs and slowly started to enter her. It was tight and stung a bit but it wasn't horribly uncomfortable. Peeta looked down at her in question.

"Keep going."

He eased in some more. "You feel so good." Soon he was in her to the hilt. He paused and took several deep breaths before asking, "Are you okay?"

In answer, Katniss reached up and pulled his face down for a kiss. Peeta began to move at a slow and steady pace. It wasn't long before Katniss was moving to meet his thrusts. It took her a bit to match his rhythm but soon they were moving together.

Peeta's tempo increased. He whispered, "I'm not going to last much longer," as he reached between them and began rubbing against her clit to move her along. As soon as the contractions of Katniss' orgasm took over, Peeta let himself go with a shout before collapsing on top of her. He carefully removed himself from her and got up to walk into his bathroom.

Minutes later he returned with a wet wash cloth. Katniss still hadn't moved. Peeta pressed the cool cloth to her, gently cleaning her. Once done he set it aside and pulled her into his arms and they settled into sleep.

They woke just before dawn. Legs entwined, they stared at each other across their pillows.

"How are you doing?" Peeta asked.

Katniss ran her foot along his calf. "I'm wonderful. You?"

"Me too. No nightmares for once."

At the sound of the rooster, they moved from the warmth of the bed. Katniss snuck back up to her room to prepare for the day as Peeta headed down to the kitchens to do the baking.

When Katniss met him in the kitchen for their ritual hot chocolate, Peeta observed, "No cap?"

"I told you yesterday would be the last time." She had braided her hair into a dutch-style side braid.

When Peeta brought over her hot chocolate and bun, he put it down in front of her before walking behind her stool, wrapping his hands around her so he could quickly palm her breasts as he kissed the side of her neck. Too soon he pulled away.

They enjoyed their hot chocolate in silence, broken only by the occasional comment that someone had missed a crumb resulting in the other leaning forward and sneaking a kiss. Too soon Katniss left the kitchen to attend her morning chores.

Katniss took care of the animals but did her best to avoid the others in the house until she could talk to Haymitch. At a little after ten o'clock, Peeta tracked her down.

"Haymitch is in his study."

She nodded. "Okay."

Katniss walked into the house with Peeta and went straight to the study. She knocked.

"Come in."

Peeta squeezed her hand in assurance. She blew out a breath and turned the knob. They entered the room and saw Haymitch reviewing some papers on his desk. He looked up. "Yes?"

"Haymitch, I need to speak with you."

Haymitch got up and moved to one of the captains chairs. Katniss and Peeta took a seat on the couch.

"So what do you need to tell me, Sweetheart?"

"My name isn't Mockingjay." She took a steadying breath. It had gone alright with Peeta; it go alright with Haymitch. "My name is Katniss Everdeen."

Haymitch chuckled, "No kidding."

Katniss' jaw dropped.

"Sweetheart, you may have kept your hair covered up but you have your daddy's eyes, and you have your mother's face. Plus, I know you've spent your Sunday's hunting. I talked to Sae. I had you figured out pretty quick."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You weren't ready to talk. I gave you plenty of opportunity," Haymitch answered. "So, Sweetheart, how did you end up here?"

Katniss went on to explain how her father had turned her out and how she ended back in District 12. She was happy that she managed to keep herself together today.

"No wonder you hated King Lear. Theron's a fool." Haymitch shook his head. "You don't have to worry about us kicking you out here. As I told you before, we take care of our own and you've become one of us."

Katniss gave Haymitch and Peeta a tight smile as she blinked back tears of relief.

"Seeder!" Haymitch bellowed.

Seeder entered the room moments later. "Yes?"

"Seeder, meet Katniss Everdeen. You formerly knew her as Jay. She won't be working for us anymore, so we need to hire someone."

Haymitch noticed the startled look on Katniss' face. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. You aren't going anywhere but you won't be working as a maid here any longer."

"But Haymitch, I don't mind-," she protested.

"Fine. How about you still take care of the animals in the morning? Then you can spend the rest of your time hunting and fishing. I'd rather have you bringing home a turkey or squirrel then badly dusting my living room." Haymitch then turned back to Seeder. "Perhaps we should just look at hiring some part-time house help. Someone who lives in town but will come out during the day to help with laundry and cleaning."

Seeder nodded. "I'll get on it."

"Also, we should move Katniss down to one of the guest rooms on the second floor. Rue can then have her own room."

"Is there anything else?" Seeder inquired.

"That's it. Thank you."

Seeder exited the room.

Haymitch got up from his chair and made his way over to the bar service. He pulled out a glass tumbler and poured a splash of scotch. Then he sat back down at his desk.

"Thank you, Haymitch," Katniss said.

"Like I said. We take care of our own." He turned back to his paperwork.

Katniss and Peeta got up to leave. As they approached the door, Haymitch called, "One last piece of advice. Boy, you need to shut your window from now on."

Katniss felt her cheeks heat and Peeta turned bright red. They quickly exited the study. It wasn't until they were alone in the hall that she realized that their hands were joined. Looking down, she squeezed Peeta's hand. She felt his lips brush her forehead as they held on to each other.

Katniss felt Peeta's chest begin to shake and she realized he was holding in laughter. She flashed him a quick smile and scrunched her nose before he let loose. She joined him. It was the first time she had really laughed in a long time. She imagined that with her new found family, she would soon not be able to recall when she hadn't laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back from Europe. This next week is looking pretty busy so I decided to publish ch. 8 early. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. There is only 3 chapters left to this story including the epilogue.**

**Thank you to Pookieh and Victorianoir for betaing. You both make me a better writer. I was a bit nervous about this chapter. Their feedback as assurances are much appreciated.**

**If you'd like more information about my fanfiction please visit my tumblr: dispatchesfromdistrict7**

**The characters are the property of the amazing Suzanne Collins and do not belong to me. You probably also have noticed I'll occasionally weave in one of the famous lines from her novels. Those totally belong to Ms. Collins too.**


End file.
